Aquila
by black dragon
Summary: 16 year old Desmond Miles was found starving on the streets of New York by a stranger and taken to her home. There Desmond learns what it truly means to be an Assassin. The woman known as Aquila is a mystery to the young Assassin...just who is she and why does she seem to know more then his own father? Read to find out. Rated T for now might be M later
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS I ONLY OWN AQUILA MY OC THAT IS ALL...**

**A/n: Hello this is my second Assassin's Creed fanfiction and the first in this section. The first one is actually a Harry Potter/Assassin's Creed Crossover called 'The Black Eagle.' While I am writing the latest chapter for the Black Eagle this idea popped up while I was at work. So I am going to write it as a sort of one shot deal and if the ideas still flow after this then I will write some more. **

**Just to warn you that with all my fanfictions they are not edited because I don't have the time to find a beta or beta it myself...well I seriously try but ADHD does not let me stay put for long. **

**So anyways this is my one shot story. **

**Summary: ****16 year old Desmond Miles was found starving on the streets of New York by a stranger and taken to her home. There Desmond learns what it truly means to be an Assassin. The woman known as Aquila is a mystery to the young Assassin...just who is she and why does she seem to know more then his own father? Read to find out. Rated T for now might be M later **

**AQUILA**

_PROLOGUE 1165 A.D. SYRIA _

"Push!" the midwife shouted.

A heavily pregnant woman pushed as hard as she could trying to free herself of the burden she has carried for nine months. She was surrounded by midwives each helping her to push the baby out. One held hot water to help clean the child when it comes. Another held a knife and twine for the umbilical cord and the last was there to comfort the mother and help her stay up while she pushed with all her strength.

The woman screamed in agony as she pushed. There was blood everywhere and the mother could not hold it back as at last a cry was heard and the baby was out.

"Its a boy!" said the first midwife as she passed the child over to the second and third to begin cleaning him up.

The mother gave a sigh of relief as she took deep breaths to gain back her strength.

"Are you ready to push the second child out?" The midwife behind her asked.

The mother only nodded as she she took deep breaths feeling the contractions start to come again. Then once again she started to push and the women gathered to prepare for the second child. The woman screamed in agony as she pushed as hard as she could feeling her strength fade as she fought to bring another life into this world. The women gave words of encouragement as she pushed and screamed into the night.

"Almost there breathe!" said the woman behind her.

The woman struggled to breathe as she pushed. Her breathing became ragged as she screamed in agony, and finally with one mighty heave she gave the last of her strength to push the last child out.

"It is a girl! You have a beautiful baby girl," the midwife said as she helped to clean the baby.

The mother smiled as she gave in to exhaustion and to death's cold embrace.

MEANWHILE

Umar Ibn-La'Ahad could hear the screams of his wife and then later his children as he paced outside with his fellow Assassins. They all congratulated him on a job well done. Giving words of encouragement and congratulations, but Umar was more worried about his wife. He had heard the midwives say that there was a lot of blood coming from the mother. Umar was very worried for her life as he paced the room. He so much wanted to be in the same room as his wife while she gave birth to his twin children. But due to the complications of the birth the midwives kicked him out. Umar was troubled by this but the older Assassins could only give him encouragement and told him to wait.

As he waited for his wife to finish giving birth he could hear the first midwife call out, "It's a boy!" when the first baby began to cry.

Umar was thrilled, _a son! He had a son!_

He was more then ecstatic when the other Assassin's congratulated him on a job well done. Now his family line can continue with a proud and healthy son. It was soon followed by his wife's ragged breathing for about ten minutes before her screams started up again to push the second baby out. Umar had only to wait a bit more before a second cry could be heard. His heart was filled with joy when the second child was born.

"It is a girl!" the midwife shouted.

_A daughter? He has a daughter!_ Umar said as he once again filled with joy when suddenly he heard the door open and the midwife came out with a bundle in her arms.

"And here is the proud father of a healthy baby boy," she said holding up the bundle of the now quiet boy.

Umar held his arms out to take hold of his son for the first time. The midwife gently placed the bundle into his arms and he held his son who was now sleeping soundly in his arms. Umar smiled at his son as he held him admiring the view. The boy was sound asleep his pale newborn features at peace with finally being born. Umar was instantly in love with his new son. The others are like curious children as they gathered around to see the baby for themselves as they gazed upon Umar's son.

It was then that the second door opened and the midwife came again holding out another bundle in her arms. It was then that another Assassin took the bundle into his arms and held it close.

"A daughter? You have a son and a daughter you are truly blessed my friend," the man said.

"I know my friend I know," Umar said proudly.

He walked in to congratulate his wife but the site that greeted him made him nearly drop his son.

His wife laid on the bed her face pale and her chest was still. There was no breath in her and her eyes were shut as if sleeping.

"We are sorry Umar but she did not survive the childbirth," the midwife said as she gently cleaned up the mess.

With tear filled eyes Umar walked up to his now deceased wife and gently placed a kiss on her lips. "You did well my love you did well," he said and he wanted to cry as the midwife took the two children out of the room.

He held his wife's cold hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Maud, you have been my pride and joy in my life. Your fire and your passion have made me a better man today then any other in my lifetime. I swear to you I will take care of our children to the best of my ability my love. They are all that I have left of you, your greatest gift. May your God watch over you now my beloved wife," he said kissing her one last time.

One of the bundles began to stir as the midwife passed Umar's son over to him.

"They will need a wet nurse Umar," she said.

"I know," he replied.

"It is a good thing that Faheem's wife also just given birth so she can play the wet nurse to your children," the midwife said.

"That is good," Umar replied as he sadly gazed at his new settled son.

"I am terribly sorry Umar, Maud was a wonderful woman. She would have been an excellent mother to your children," the midwife said as she placed her hand on Umar's shoulder. He turned and looked at her before returning his gaze back to his son.

The midwife looked down at the bundle in Umar's arms.

"What shall you name him Umar?" the midwife said.

Umar had to think for a second before a smile graced his lips, "Altair, his name is Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and he is my son," he said happily.

"And what about your daughter?" the Midwife said.

Passing the boy over to the midwife and taking his daughter from his fellow Assassin. He finally got to look at her. She looked just like her mother and she was half asleep with her half lidded eyes just peeking underneath long eyelashes. Just from looking at them Umar knew they were gold just like his are. Her head as bald as they come but with little puffs of hair just barely sticking out. Umar looked out towards the rising son and saw an eagle soaring just outside the hut they called home.

As he looked at the bird he could only think about his daughter and the spirit his wife has left him.

"Aquila, she is my little Aquila," he said.

1ST PERSON POINT OF VIEW 10 YEARS LATER

Now when my father first gave me my name I did not know at the time that it was not Arabic at all.

It was Latin seeing as mother was a Christian before she died. My Father often told us stories of mother whenever he was home from missions. My brother Altair and I were both named after the eagles that soared over our home in Masyaf Village. He had spoken often of those majestic birds seeing as he admired them from a distance. He loved the eagles and he would tell us how he and mother would often climb up the cliffs of the surrounding mountains to get a better view of the birds. He said that Altair and I are his two little eagles and that he loved us both.

Life in Masyaf Village was peaceful, as peaceful as can be when your entire village is being watched over by the Assassin's Guild. Seeing as our Father is an Assassin. My brother is expected to follow in his footsteps. We are often times seen playing with the Al-Sayf brothers Malik and Kadar. At least the boys were often seen playing together.

With me being a girl was normally found in the house with Malik and Kadar's mother Ayesha seeing as she was our wet nurse when we were born. She taught me all there is to being a woman when I grow up. And seeing as she is the wife of an assassin she taught me many things pertaining to fighting and defending myself against those who wish us harm. She had taught me how to wield a blade and how to throw a knife.

Women can't officially become Assassins seeing as it is an order for men. But the women who live in Masyaf all had to learn to defend themselves should the need arise. Even the concubines of Al-Mualim the grandmaster of the order. I can run just as well as any of the boys seeing as Ayesha would have it no other way. She often led me to the river down bellow in the valley to train with the other girls. Female Assassins were not well known but we often or not do things that most men would not care to think about. They can seduce their victims before killing them.

The ceremony for them however was done in secret away from prying eyes seeing as women were considered weak. They did not lose a finger seeing as their weapons were not made for that purpose. I am just glad I don't have to lose a finger like my brother does eventually.

Speaking of my brother I looked out side to see my twin running with Malik along the walls with a five year old Kadar trying to catch them. Ayesha shook her head before she walked out and whistled to them. The boys looked like they have been caught doing something they shouldn't.

"Boys aren't you supposed to be at training?" she said and they quickly scrambled off towards the castle. Laughing Ayesha picked up the five year old Kadar and settled him down for his nap.

I could not help but laugh too as I helped her make dinner for the boys. A woman has to train harder to conceal herself then the men seeing as we are considered weak in the eyes of the world. My long dark hair flowed around me from under my scarf as I helped Ayesha with taking care of Kadar before heading out to my own training near the river.

The women train down in the deep valley below near the river away from the prying eyes of men. We train in secret so to keep Masyaf safe should the need arise.

I ran down the long path that would lead me to the river basin bellow. My feet were already sore when I entered the sandy bottom.

"Ah, Aquila good I was getting worried," my instructor said.

"Sorry ma'am Ayesha needed help with Kadar," I said.

Nodding in understanding my instructor had me practice my free running with weights on my feet to give me extra strength while running through the rocks, over trees and through the sand. This was normal for me this time of day. Running till I nearly pass out. Take a break then combat training. Then in the late afternoon I would learn all there is to know about the womanly arts of assassination from herbs to poisons and then the art of entertainment and seduction.

I practiced with other girls learning these arts which were not many and seeing as most would rather do the seduction and girly arts I prefer to do the free running and combat training.

But what I loved to do more then anything was to learn how to dance.

You see part of my training when seducing men was to learn the art of dancing. Dancing entices your targets to come closer and be mesmerized by your beauty and your movements. When he is close enough is when you strike.

When the day ends is usually when I head on home to prepare dinner for my father and brother. The boys learn the art of combat and free running but not that much in domestic tactics. That part father had to learn on his own. He in turn taught me some domestic skills but it was Ayesha who really taught me the skills of a house wife.

As I reached the top of the cliff right before the village I knew immediately that something was wrong.

As I moved over towards what was a large crowd of citizens it was then that I saw a group of men on horses. They looked very angry.

I also saw my brother being held back by some Assassins from the castle.

Quickly as I could I climbed up the nearest building to see better and ran towards the ledge. Looking over I was shocked by what I found.

There in a pool of his own blood with his head to the side was my father. I could see my brother fighting back tears as he called my father's name. I fell to my knees with my hand over my mouth and tears coming in my eyes also. I began to cry at the sight of my father's body on the ground. Quickly I ran to my brother's side as I climbed down the building.

Running as fast as I could I was next to my brother and clutched onto his novice clothes. Shocked to see me Altair wrapped his arms around me and cried as well. We both just held each other for a long time before someone led us away towards Masyaf castle and towards Al-Mualim.

The old mentor had comforted us and told us to take a much time as needed to prepare my father's body for the burial. It was custom amongst Assassins to bury the body of the dead because it is a crime to do otherwise.

As the days past and we saw to our father's body, my brother and I shared a room together for the evening. Seeing as we have lived together for most of our lives we knew each other very well. Both with and without clothes one if you know what I mean. No we don't sleep together that would be just gross. We just shared a two bedroom dorm much to the disgust of most of the other boys.

Well those that did not know that we are twins.

Normally the girls dorms are on the other side of the castle for those who do not live in the village. I for one rather sleep near my brother just for the sake of not being alone. It was then that the door began to open and both of us shot our of bed. My brother reaching for the knife on the table beside the bed and Myself under the pillow. What surprised us both was to see the same Assassin from earlier walk in. He looked like he had been crying as he began to babble numerous apologies to the two of us.

"Beg of you to forgive me for what I have done," he said, "For it was I who have sentenced your father to death," he said and I saw the moisture build up in my eyes as he took his own life in front of myself and my twin.

Altair was frozen as he watched the man bleed out on the floor. I choked back sobs as I held onto my brother. Altair held me close as he whispered comforting words to me. It was sometime before he managed to slip away from me and ran towards the master's rooms.

When Al-Mualim returned to see the carnage on the floor he made us both promise not to say a thing to anyone outside this room.

Nodding our heads we both did not say a thing.

Or at least I did.

My brother Altair foolishly told the man's son which I learned was named Abbas about the death of his father and the boy accused him of lying resulting in them having a very big fight.

Al-Mualim punished both of them by locking them in the dungeons and then dropped Abbas down a rank because he started the fight. Altair had to wait a bit longer before he too could progress with his training.

It was not till many years later and with the completion in my training that I noticed my brother change.

They had moved me to the female dorms as is custom among novices and trainees when I started my first bleed. I was about fifteen at the time and so when that happened I was moved to the female dorms with the concubines to train further in the arts of female assassins. While I was there I noticed that my brother started to become more arrogant and full of himself. It shamed me to admit that my brother was no longer the kind boy he once was when father died and the fight he had with Abbas years ago.

I grew worried for him as the years past and his disregard for the rules became worse and worse. He became cocky, over confident and very bitter. He began to shut Malik away with his arrogance and myself as well.

It was not till were were both into our twenty fifth year that things took a turn for the worst.

You see during my twenty third year I started seeing Malik. Altair was not very happy to see his sister fall for a man such as he even though he is Altair's best friend. But I came to care about Malik ever since he was nearly killed by wolves years ago when coming back sick with a high fever from Acre. I had tended to his wounds and his fever at the time and it was then that we truly bonded.

It was about six months later that we fell in love.

Though we never shared a bed till our twenty fifth year it was also the year that would forever cause tragedy to both of us.

My brother Altair had foolishly compromised the brotherhood all for the sake of pride. Malik had been badly wounded and lost his arm and little Kadar?

Dead and gone.

I was so angry with my brother for his stubborn pride that we had to save our fight for after we drove off the Templars that followed him back to Masyaf. When that was over I watched in horror at what had happened afterward and Al-Mualim stabbing my brother in the gut causing his blood to spill onto the courtyard below.

I ran towards my brother as he went pale from the loss of blood. He looked up at me with eyes full of surprise and sadness before he cupped my cheek and fell to death's embrace.

I began to cry as I held him close to me. It was then that Al-Mualim knelt down to my level.

"Don't cry Aquila he is not truly dead yet," he said.

I looked up at him with bewilderment, "But he is dead master for I can't feel his breath!" I said and searching for the beat of his heart.

"Though true his life has stopped the knife is merely dipped in a potent healing potion made from the tears of a phoenix. Give him a few days and he will be fine. But the trials ahead would be hard and I've heard that you yourself have taken a liking to young Al-Sayf?" he said.

Shocked I looked up at him and he only chuckled, "I've known for some time Aquila now tell me do you love him?" he said.

I nodded.

"Good, Then go to him for he will need you more then ever. You don't have to worry about Altair he will be fine. The tears will heal his wounds and bring him back from the brink. Now you must tend to Malik for he needs you now," he said.

Nodding and whipping my tears from my face I stood up and ran towards the hospital section of the castle. I gave Altair one last look with tears in my eyes. I did not want to leave his side but Al-Mualim assured me that all will be well in time before running off towards the hospital wing.

When I had arrived Malik was deep asleep on one of the beds. What shocked me was his lack of arm just hanging on the side of the bed being supported by bandages and soaked with herbal remedies. Tears filled me as I ran to his side and knelt down to his level. I held his hand and cried myself to sleep on the bed.

It was well into the morning that I felt someone stroke my dark hair from my face and I opened my eyes to see Malik staring at me. His warm smile made my heart melt as I kissed his hand.

"I thought you would be with your brother my beautiful Aquila," he said as I leaned into his hand.

"Al-Mualim wishes for me to remain with you my love. He said you needed me more and he wanted to deal with my brother alone," he said.

"I see," he whispered.

"Malik?" I asked

"Yes," he said his voice hoarse with how dry it was and I reached over and gave him a cup of water. Malik drank from it greedily before I placed it back on the shelf.

"What will happen to my brother?" I said.

Malik sighed, "I don't know what Al-Mualim plans to do with him," he said.

"What will happen to you?" I asked.

"I will become a Rafig since I no longer can be a full Assassin," he said sadly looking down at his arm.

"If that is the case then know that I will be there with you till the end," I said as I kissed him deeply before getting up to make preparations.

In the coming weeks saw us leaving for Jerusalem as the Rafig there was retiring from his advanced age. Malik was to take his place at the Assassin's Bureau there. I decided that I needed to get out of Masyaf just for a little while. The worry for my brother was soon replaced with anger when he had come back to life and was forced to live the life of a novice.

Altair saw me as we made preparations for Jerusalem.

"Where do you think you are going?" Altair demanded of me as he marched right up to my face.

Unafraid of my twin I glared him down, "I am going with Malik to Jerusalem do you have a problem with that?" I growled.

"Your place is here with the other women," Altair said such arrogance.

"Doing what exactly? I am a fully trained Assassin Altair just like you were before this mess!" I shouted at him.

"Really is that what you are doing now? Running off with _him! _Since when were you two seeing each other, andwhen were you going to tell me about this?" Altair shouted at me.

"When your head was no longer up your ass! If you had not been so arrogant then you would have know two years ago that I was dating Malik!" I shouted back.

"_Two fucken years!_" Now Altair was red in the face.

"Yes two years! We have been seeing each other for two years while you were prancing about with your head up your smelly ass Altair. In the meantime I am going to live with Malik in Jerusalem while you suck the master's dick to gain back your lost honor." I shouted at him.

"Where the hell is he going and why are you going with him?" Altair said between clenched teeth.

"He is going to replace the Rafig in Jerusalem and I am going there to help him whether you like it or not _brother,_" I growled.

"No you will not! I will not have my sister run off like some whore..." SLAP!

I could not help it I was so angry that I slapped my brother across the face and slammed my fist into his stomach. He fell to the ground with me hovering over him glaring at him with golden eyes full of fury like my name stood for.

"You will not speak to me like that again Altair! And for that matter you will not speak to me at all until you learn the harsh reality of your arrogance! Until then you are no brother of MINE!" I said shouting at him before I raced down the hill towards Malik who was looking at me with shock on his face.

I walked away from my brother then hoping to whoever the gods were above and my father's soul that he would learn humility.

"AQUILA YOU COME BACK HERE! _**AQUILA!**_" he shouted his voice echoing across the castle and across the village.

SOMETIME ON THE ROAD

"You did not have to do that Aquila I know how much he means to you," Malik said as we rode towards Jerusalem.

"I know," I said looking down, "But he has to learn his lesson and the way he treated me just now. He is not the brother I grew up with. He was not the boy my father raised to respect all there is about the Creed and about life in general." I replied.

Malik took my hand in his remaining one and gave it a gentle squeeze in support, "No matter what happens we will get through this together," he said.

I could only give him an appreciative glance with tear filled eyes. Oh how could I ever not love this man.

SOMETIME LATER

It had taken some time but we managed to settle in Jerusalem without a problem. The Rafig who was retiring gladly took us on a tour of the city and introduced us to his contacts. Malik and I enjoyed the sites as we went hand in hand. When everything was settled we decided to marry at the Mosque. There was no feast seeing as Assassins don't do things like those. Instead we consummated our marriage in the Bureau.

Life was peaceful for the two of us as we settled into a routine where I would go out and collect supplies from the markets just outside the Bureau. Malik would spend his time reading the latest reports from all across the Holy Land and take care of the Novices that pay us a visit every now and again.

It was nearly three months and I still have not heard from my brother. I well I was glad seeing I am still mad at him for his bouts of arrogance to me and my husband.

It was a particular day that I returned home from a day at the markets. I climbed up the ladder that would lead up to bureau and leaped into the roof door. When I entered I spotted Malik at the counter with a trouble look on his face.

"What is it Malik?" I asked.

"This bird just came in from Al-Mualim he says that Altair is on his way here to deal with Talal," Malik said.

"Talal the slave trader?" I asked

"The very same," he replied.

"When he would get here?" I asked.

"He should arrive here in three days," Malik replied and I grumbled as I walked to the cooking area to prepare dinner.

Soon enough Altair arrived and still as arrogant as he was in the beginning. I did not speak to him and refused to speak to him while he and Malik argued a good deal. He was not happy that we married without his consent but too bad! It is my life after all.

Not too soon Altair came and went and when he was done with the job he came in gave his report and left with a huff.

After that everything was a blur from as fast as I could remember. My brother would come and go on his missions to redeem himself in the eyes of the brotherhood and I became the dutiful wife of a Rafig at the same time continued my training with my husband.

The training part was to help keep him in shape since sitting around the Bureau all day makes him a bit lazy. Well I didn't stand for that and had him practice with me on the rooftops. It was one of the few things I loved about my husband. The constant training helps kept his spirit alive and flying.

As time flew and Altair completed his missions and then with the betrayal of our mentor things have been chaotic. Altair also became more humble during that hunt for redemption. He and I had made amends for what had happened all that time ago.

It was also around then that I found out I was Pregnant with my first born son. Malik was ecstatic to find that he was going to be a father and as soon as I gave birth to my son Tazim my world suddenly became all of him.

While this was going on Altair became the new mentor of our brotherhood and this time he and Malik openly welcomed women into the order. Since I hardly did any missions while I was in Jerusalem tending to my husbands needs I kept my skills sharp by killing anyone who became too suspicious or practice my stealing arts. I roughly enjoyed these as they led to me running form the guards for the thrill of it.

But Tazim was my new world now and it was my job to ensure he had the best life possible for him. I had to train him of course till he was ready to train with the rest of the novices but the boy picked up quickly.

Things did take a turn for the better when my brother on a mission to Cyprus met a woman there that later became his wife. The former Templar Maria Thrope from England was a welcomed addition to our order. She and I hit it off almost instantly and when she became pregnant with Darim their first born. It was the first time that I've seen true joy with my brother and true peace wash over him.

I watched as he and Maria raised Darim and when she gave birth to Seth my heart went out to him and his wife.

As the years passed and my brother ruled the Assassins things had indeed changed. But what really changed was something I had not forgotten at all.

About five years had past since the coming of my son when the trouble started.

It started when Abbas began to speak against my brother and my husband stating that they purposefully had murdered Al-Mualim and taken over the brotherhood for themselves. Full of hate and thirst for power Abbas was quickly thralled by my brother and husband but not without consequences.

THE CURSE

I did not know it at the time but Abbas has been planning this betrayal for years. His hatred for my brother and husband has reached even the ears of the novices and rumors flew through the citadel like wildfire. Some say he had resorted to sorcery to gain favor with Altair when it was the opposite.

My brother's growing disdain for Abbas has led the other man to in fact perform such acts.

He was led to the farthest reaches of the holy land to find someone who could help him turn over my brother. What he found was a curse that would shatter the minds of all who came under it.

It was the curse of change.

Abbas knew the consequences of such a curse and the price one has to pay to achieve it. He had traveled to the farthest reaches and in the city of Constantinople managed to find what he was looking for.

An old Mongolian Vendor who sells such elixirs had given Abbas a poison that could kill a man instantly. But instead he wanted the curse to be enacted so that all those who see it would fall under its horrible spell.

The vendor then gave him a vial and told them that who ever drinks it will absorb the essence of the beast and take on its form to forever be consumed by animalistic instincts. Hunters often use it as a way to get sport out of the beasts they hunt. Abbas had then paid the man and taken the potion with him.

That was the day I would never forget.

It was in the cover of darkness that he had struck. Coming into my room first seeing as both myself and my husband sleep together. He had taken me hostage in the middle of the night and Malik's screams awakened the castle to the trouble brewing.

They had dragged me towards the courtyard where the concubines normally would be kept. I fought as hard as I could but he held me tight. The assassins all poised to strike at him with blades and crossbows drawn. Abbas and his supporters laughed as they held me tight knowing what I can do. I am in the company of fully trained Assassins I could not hope to win the fight as he watched my brother and my husband come running out in horror.

"You think you can rule the Assassin's Altair! You think you can rule in Al-Mualim's place? You are nothing but a cheap imitation of our great mentor. Give it all to me and I shall free your sister!" he said holding me by the hair and pulling hard. I could not move.

"What makes you think I don't just order my men to kill you now Abbas?" Altair yelled back. I could hear the rage in his voice when he said it.

"Oh I know you will kill me anyways Altair but you forget that I also have something else up my sleeve," he said and pulled out something that he had hidden behind him.

To my horror a serpent hissed at Abbas trying to get free of him but the man held onto the serpent. He then ordered his men to stab the creature with a needle in the head. The needle was attached to something and connected to a bottle. I thrashed as he had the serpent bite me instead of Abbas which resulted in me falling to the ground screaming.

I could hear my brother call my name along with my husband and Maria. Suddenly a thousand arrows came shooting out and Abbas fell to the ground laughing. With an arrow coming out of his chest.

I thrashed and bucked with the poison flowing through me. I could feel both Malik and Altair by my sides instantly calling for a healer. Foam began to come out of my mouth as I looked towards the sky and the moon shown brightly above me. It was then that I heard and felt the sickening crunch of bones beginning to reshape and form.

"What is going on?" Malik said in alarm as my brother pulled him away.

I began to scream as pain filled my body and the sound of crunching bones began to fill my entire being. I was in agony and it soon became apparent that my vision started to change becoming sharper and clearer. My face felt like it was being pulled off and my body started to grow and convulse. I pulled at my clothes because they suddenly felt so tight. Luckily it was only a night gown and nothing underneath as I tore them off in vain. A thousand needles were felt around me as my arms stretched. My face stretched as well causing me to scream in agony and pain.

The whole Brotherhood was forced to watch me change into that of a monster. I could feel every pour on my body, every hair on my head change shape and morph into something else.

_What has he done to me_! I thought in panic as my fingers molded into something else. Then like thousands of needles came out of my arms like spines and I screamed in fear to the heavens above for it to end.

When it finally did the whole order watched as I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that it was dark and that I was outside.

The second thing I noticed was that I was no longer human. In a panic I looked down at myself and began flapping my wings furiously in fear. Malik and Altair both had to grind their feet into the ground or risk being blown away by my wings.

"Aquila stop please!" Malik pleaded as I cried in fear. He quickly went up to me and gave me a one armed hug around the base of my feathered neck. Burying his face into my chest feathers he held me till I stopped and slowly settled down. Flapping furiously I settled letting Malik stroke my chest feathers. I gave a whine of sadness as he continued to stroke me.

He held me as tears filled his eyes and Altair my twin also held me for comfort. Slowly I lowered my head down for them to stroke. Closing my eyes I could feel the tears begin to fall as I slowly opened them.

When I did however I noticed something missing.

Looking around it was then that I noticed that something or someone was missing. Walking away from my husband and brother I looked around to where Abbas's body was supposed to be.

He was gone.

Altair seemed to notice as well, "Where is the body?" he asked one of his novices.

"We don't know mentor he is gone," one of the archers said.

"FIND HIM!" Altair shouted.

Several Assassin's went to find him.

"Momma?" a small voice said and I looked up to see Maria bringing out my son Tazim whom had awoken because of the yelling. My golden eyes soften at the sight of my son as he raced down towards Malik.

"Where's momma, daddy?" he asked Malik.

"Something bad has happened Tazim," Malik said holding my son close.

"Daddy what has happened to mommy?" Tazim asked.

"A bad man has made your mommy into that," he said showing him myself for the first time.

Tazim looked up at me with wide eyes. The moon shown brightly as I leaned my head close to him. He looked at me with eyes like mine. Though he has Malik's features he has my eyes which shown in the moonlight.

"Mommy?" he said looking at me.

My eyes were sad when he reached up and stroked my beak when I leaned in close. A single tear fell from my eye towards his hand to show how sad I was. Though birds can't shed tears I certainly could and I made whimpering sounds with it. My son stroked my beak and gave it a kiss.

"It is alright mommy I will make it better," he said

"Altair wha?" Maria said as she came out and my brother whispered in her ear telling her everything. Her eyes widened at the story being told.

She then came up to me and gave me a hug around my chest feathers.

"Aquila oh my God! How could he do this to you!" she said through tears in her eyes.

It was then that I saw her eyes harden as she pulled away.

"I know what spell was used on you," she said.

"You do?" Malik asked.

"Yes, it was the spell of the beast one that is used to turn men into animals to make them easier to hunt. Sorcerers in Europe use it all the time as a form of punishment to those who hunt on kings lands." Maria said

"How do you know of this Maria?" Malik asked.

Maria looked down, "I have seen what it could do. My father was given the treatment as punishment for accidentally hunting on kings lands. He was turned into fox and forced to run from the kings men to be hunted and slaughtered for sport. Just like what he had done in order to feed our house." at this tears began to build in Maria's eyes and Altair gave her a reassuring hug.

"Do you know how to undo it?" Malik asked.

"No, once the curse has been enacted it can't be lifted. I am sorry Malik, Altair there is nothing I can do that is all I know." She said sadly until her eyes lit up again, "However I do know someone in Jerusalem who knows a thing or two of magic and has himself knowledge of this curse." Maria said.

"Tell me who it is so I can send for him?" Altair asked.

"His name is David, David Baggins he can help! He is an Herbalist in the Poor District of Jerusalem and a master Sorcerer. Seek him out and tell him that I sent for him." Maria said.

Altair nodded and began to stroke his wife's back as they headed up to the castle, "I will write to him in the morning for now Aquila we need to get you out of the elements and back to someplace warm," he said.

I barely noticed the chill but seeing both my husband and child shivering in the cold I knew then that they needed to be warm. Walking up to them was a bit awkward but I managed to nuzzle him to tell him to go inside.

Nodding in understanding he and my son walked back into the castle. I turned around and looked at the moon shining above me and felt a tear in my eye. A look of longing at the door made me want to cry. I walked down rather clumsily to the edge of the gardens and sat down allowing my feathers to touch the ground. I began to cry but it only sounded like pathetic bird calls as I tried to hold it back in.

A master assassin crying like a baby it was all I could think about.

It was also then that I sensed a presence and a hand on my feathers. Looking up I saw the face of my husband as he sat down next to me leaning against me for warmth. I put one wing around him to keep him warm from the mountain chill and he put his head against my breast feathers. We both sat like that for a long time just holding each other. His single hand stroking my feathers as I could sense the tears in his eyes.

"Abbas will pay for what he did to you my love," he said

I gave a whining noise as I leaned into him a bit.

"I put Tazim to bed with Darim and Sef so he won't be alone when he wakes," Malik said to me.

I cocked my head to look at him as he looked out into the distance stroking my feathers. I gently nipped his short cropped hair and laid my head in his lap. He began to stroke that as well.

"I love you so much my Aquila, my eagle," he said my eyes filled with sadness as I fell asleep under his gentle care.

The next morning saw my brother sending a bird to the Jerusalem Bureau for the location of David Baggins and within a forthnight the mage shown himself at Masyaf's gates. My brother and husband greeted him and guided him to the castle to speak to me.

When he arrived he took one look at me and knew instantly what was wrong.

"It is indeed the curse of the beast. For I know its signs anywhere however this is not the raging form that one would think to be." David said

"How so?" asked Malik.

"Well for starters she still retains her humanity within or else she would have either fled or attacked you. Meaning this is a variation of the curse. Normally the curse makes one lose all hope of humanity forcing them to become exactly like the animal they wanted them to be. Making them easy prey for hunters and those who wish to kill them for hunting on private property. Your wife however is neither and I can only guess that this is the Eastern version of the curse." David said as he came closer.

"Eastern?" Malik said.

"Yes, I have been to the far east to study magic and have found variations of this curse. Warriors would enact this version of the curse on their scouts or warriors to fight off enemies from far away. They would get warnings first from scouts in the form of birds and rats. Then they would send in their Assassins to deal with those who proved too troublesome. If your friend Abbas thinks he could use that version of the curse then he must have mistaken it for the normal version of it," David said.

"Is there a cure for it?" Malik asked.

"Sadly no there is no cure; however unlike the normal curse she can change back at will after a full lunar cycle. So since she changed on the night of the full moon then the next full moon she can change back to normal. Then it will become less painful with each transformation. So you will have your wife again you just have to be patient," David replied.

Malik's eyes lit up as well as mine.

So I am not to be trapped as a bird forever! I quickly nuzzled my husband in happiness and he held me with his one arm.

"In the meantime I would suggest you get used to your new body because once you are back to normal you must take on your animal form at least once a day for a full year. That way you can learn to control the transformations and so your body does not start to reject the eagle side of you. It would take some time but you will overcome this," David said to me.

I nodded my thanks as he handed Altair a book explaining about the curse and the variations of it. He then took his leave happy to help as best he could. All I could think about was the joy it brought me to see me transform back into my human self once again.

YEARS LATER

Malik and I had sent Tazim to be with his grandparents in Constantinople to gain an education when things had taken a turn for the worst. Altair, Maria and Darim their eldest son went to face off against the Mongols when Abbas returned.

The former Assassin had gained a following of the weak minded novices from other lands and other guilds. Building up a force to take over Masyaf and force my husband from the job of temporary mentor. It was the full moon once again and it was a night were I was in my Eagle form flying through the mountains with ease. As David had told me I had learned how to control my powers and fully mastered what it means to be a shapeshifter. Often times I would use this on missions. Much to my husband's disdain but I could not help it. The freedom that being an eagle has granted me has allowed me to do things that both my husband and my brother can't do.

We are now in our late fifties and I could see the graying hair on my husband's head while mine remained dark as night. Malik often teased me that I had been gifted with eternal youth and at times I would think that were true.

My brother on the other hand also was starting to show his age.

Even against his will he can no longer be as stealthy as he used to be on the field and was forced to retire. But the threat of the Mongols looms in the air, and so he had left with Maria and Darim to engage this threat and protect our brotherhood from the threat to the east. Malik and I along with Altair's youngest son Sef who had taken a wife and bore three daughters ran the brotherhood.

It was this night that something terrible happened.

While I was flying and enjoying the clouds. Dark forces came upon Masyaf and Sef met his end at the blade of a knife.

Killed in his sleep the young Assassin's murderer placed the weapon in my husband's bed while I was away.

Upon my return the following morning saw the guards had changed and those who did not know me move aside to let me pass. I had covered myself up so as not to be seen as I made my way to our shared quarters.

"Malik?" I said looking into our chambers.

To my shock and surprise there was blood on the bed and a bloodied knife sitting there on the sheets. Horrified I rushed over to the bed. Heightened senses coming to play as I smelled the blood on the blade.

It was not Malik's thank Allah.

But I was not fully relieved because I knew whose blood it was.

It was Sef's.

I quickly rushed out towards Sef's room only to find a bloody body on the bed being covered by Assassin's I did not know.

"What are you doing here wrench?" a guard asked me.

"I am here to see to the body," I lied and the men move aside to let me pass.

I thanked Allah for my youthful features and my clothes. I quickly got a good look at how Sef died. He did not die without a fight that part I am certain. Altair trained him well.

I began to prepare the body like how I was taught to do by Malik's mother. Knowing what to do I made sure it was ready for transport before I made my way down to the novice dorms.

Already the children were huddled together afraid and scared.

"Shhh it is alright," I whispered to them.

"Master Aquila terrible men have come and locked away Master Malik," one of the novices said a girl.

"Why?" I asked

"They accused him of murder when we know that is not true. The one they call Abbas he is the one who made the accusations. When he did so he locked away Master Malik in the middle of the night. We all were then locked in our rooms oh Master Aquila what are we going to do?" she said crying and I held her.

"Don't worry there I will think of something," I replied.

"Oh please Master Aquila get us out of here! This place is no longer safe," this time a young boy said looking scared.

"Don't worry I will get you out, but first I have to find Master Malik do you know where they took him?" I asked.

"No but the other servants might know," a boy said.

Nodding I thank them and crept out of the room through the window. Not bothering with the walls I transformed into my eagle form and flew down towards where the dungeons would be located.

Flying down towards the bottom I silently took back my disguise and walked right in. Taking a basket I found on the side I filled with with rags to make them assume I was one of the servants. Walking in I approached the cell where I assume they were keeping Malik.

To my shock it was not Malik that they were keeping, it was Rauf the novice instructor. Seeing the two guards I walked past them making it look like I was going to keep walking. When I suddenly turned around and snapped their necks faster then they could utter a single word. Dropping their bodies I searched for the keys. When I found them I quickly opened the cell and dragged the two bodies in.

"Who's there?" a raspy voice said.

"Its me Aquila," I whispered.

"Aquila? Thank Allah you are still alive! They have been searching for you," the voice of the old training instructor said as I moved in to help him from his bindings.

"Rauf there are still Novices in the dorms that need help. Can you help them escape?" I whispered to him.

"Yes I can, I just need you to free the others they are in the adjacent cells. They are those who will not follow Abbas. Free them and we can get the children and innocents away from this place," he said.

"Where is Malik?" I asked

"They are keeping him in the cell made for prisoners of war on the far of this horrid place," he said.

Nodding I made a move to get the others free. Once they are free I ordered them to the dorms to collect as many of the Novices as possible and make an escape. I went in search of my husband.

What I found shocked me to the bone.

My husband was on the floor with the door opened and several guards beating him senseless.

One of them was Abbas.

Enraged I walked up to them and stabbed the first of the guards, but others came at me. Being as I am now part beast I was faster then them and used that speed to my advantage. Taking the sword of one man I stabbed him and attacked others with a swift kick that ended with deep gouge marks.

"Get her you fools!" I could hear Abbas shouting to the main guards.

I ran as fast as I could down the hallway towards the other side of the dungeons and using what I learned as an Assassin I leaped up the wall into the shadows. Using that to my advantage I ran back towards my husband's cell and seeing Abbas holding him with a knife to his throat.

"Move bitch and I will kill him myself!" he said.

I could see the gray hair on his head as he held Malik's head up in his fist. Malik did not cry out he only held firm as Abbas shoved us out of the dungeons towards the courtyard. He had yet to see my face due to the scarf around my head. It was with luck thought that he knew it was a woman who had come to rescue Malik.

When they are in the courtyard a gathering of Assassins awaited them. Looking around I did not recognize any of the faces before me. Abbas must have gathered them from other lands and guilds for this assault. I did not see Rauf nor any of the other Masyaf Assassins so I pray to what ever god is up there that they are alright and made it out of the fortress.

I glared daggers at Abbas as he addressed the crowds before him my ears refused to listen to his lies. He then proceeded to drag Malik towards the middle and pull out a sword.

I will not stand for it!

Without thinking I used what strength I had and tore myself free of my captive. Then ran up to Malik taking a swing with the stolen sword I had in my hand. Malik seeing me fight also tried to fight off his enemy but he was weak and with only one arm there was only so much he could do. Fighting with a fury of a beast I grabbed my husband as Abbas shouted orders. Bringing on the transformation I stripped all my clothes to reveal myself to him while holding my husband in my arms.

The mass watched as feathers bathed my skin and in transformed into an Eagle once more.

"_You," _Abbas growled as I glared at him with two large golden eyes. Taking my husband into my talons I leaped into the sky towards the light of the now rising sun.

"KILL HER!" Abbas shouted as he tried to shoot me with a crossbow.

Suddenly the sky was filled with arrows but by the time the citadel was able to fire back I was well out of range. I flapped my wings as hard as I could to catch the night wind as I carried my husbands body towards the east where I know we would be safe.

It took us nearly two days of nonstop flying before I've seen the Mongol army below. Somewhere down there is my brother and his family.

Circling overhead I looked for my brother. It was just a bit south of where the army was camped in a valley that I was able to find him. When I landed and tended to my husband I told Altair of what happened and to his dismay he was shocked to find that Masyaf was under that man's control.

"He is mad with power Altair," Malik told him as Maria bandaged his wounds.

"He killed Sef and had Malik framed for his murder. Somehow he managed to gather an army of assassins or what I assume was assassins. I think they are nothing more then mercenaries and thieves dressed up like our order," I replied.

True to what we had told him my brother wanted nothing more then to return to the fortress to see for himself. Unfortunately we had to wait till our target was gone before we can go home.

That took about two months of planning with the local guild till we finally killed Genghis Khan and returned home in haste.

At least we did not have to ride.

It was fortunate that the guild in Mongolia had several people like me and so they helped give my brother and his family a ride back to Syria. From there we plotted to take back the fortress with the forces we had at our disposal.

It took about another year of careful planning but in the end we managed to get the fortress back. My brother used a weapon he had created thanks to the Apple of Eden. Using it on Abbas my brother managed to kill him and this time burn the body to ensure that Abbas was not coming back.

In the time that we had taken back the fortress and the time we spent rebuilding the Assassins to its former glory. I watched my husband and my brother grow older and older.

As they grew older my son was also aging he eventually become a full fledged Assassin, and start a family of his own. I was left to watch remaining young and beautiful. That was the price I paid for this curse. My fellow shapeshifters from Mongolia had told me as such seeing as they too are well beyond their years. They told me that is was painful to watch my family grow old and eventually die while I remain young and fit.

It brought me great sadness twenty years later when my husband began to succumb to his age.

The sickness had taken hold so rapidly that Malik had no time to react. It was at this stage that I held his hand while he held mine with as much love as he could muster. His voice had long since left him but his eyes told me so much. I cried for days when he finally passed and was buried in the traditional Assassins funeral. My brother Altair and I watched them seal him in the tomb while I sang a sad song for him.

My brother placed his hand on my shoulder and I leaned into him. Only the year before he had lost Maria to another raid by those rogue Assassins. The remnants of Abbas's supporters. Tears littered my eyes as I held my son close to me and we both felt each others tears. Altair also began to cough and wheeze as he began to slowly walk away from the site his mentor's robe flowing down below him.

I watched with sad eyes my brother walk away from it all. Darim was close behind him along with Sef's wife and three daughters. I knew my brother is also dying for at the age of 91 he was very old indeed. Tazim seemed to understand as well and held me closer. During those years my brother had build a library deep below Masyaf to ensure that the Apple would remain safe till the time was right for someone worthy enough to claim it would come.

While he was building the Library he had taken up training two Italian men in the ways of the Assassins. The Polo brothers had shown great progress in their training in the months they had been to the citadel. But even then a new threat from the east has cast its dark shadow on the castle.

The Mongols had gained a new leader and in seeking revenge on the Assassins had marched towards the castle. They were of course a year away which gave us time to prepare. That was one of the reasons why he built the library under the castle.

And sent all the books away scattered across the world.

In no time at all the year came and went along with the remnants of the Assassins. Majority of the order has scattered to the four corners with our new headquarters in Jerusalem. Altair himself was too old to travel and so with only myself and Darim to watch him he slowly slipped lower and lower into poor health. The Polo's had long since left with Tazim to help establish a hold in Italy. Myself and Darim chose to stay with Altair till his time comes.

My brother could barely walk now and as he walked the castle for the first time he heard the first cries of catapults firing on the castle walls. We knew our time had run out.

"Go my dear sister and take Darim to safety," Altair wheezed as he walked with us to the library which we now know for sure was a vault.

A Vault for the Apple.

"I will miss you brother," I said as I held him crying.

"As will I my sweet Aquila you had been the only thing that kept me firmly on the ground when all else failed me." he said holding me tightly.

"Father," Darim said as he too embraced his father one last time.

"Go now my son and be with your family, and live well," Altair said to his son one last time.

"Everything good in me began with you father," he said with tears in his eyes.

Altair smiled sadly as he walked slowly back into the vault the door closing behind him.

That was the last time I will ever see my brother alive.

I had flown Darim to Alexandria where he met up with his sister-in-law and nieces to live out the rest of his days. As for me I had flown off to be with my son for a time before setting out towards the east to learn more of what I can about my curse. And hopefully how to cure it.

TBC

**A/n: For those of you who can guess I did skip a lot in the story line here. After all this is just a prologue and everyone knows the main cannon line already so I did not want to be one of those repeater types. So I just rushed through it a bit and added what I needed to the story. This is just a background story into the early life of my OC Aquila. **

**As with all fanfictions constructive criticism is allowed just no flames please. **

**thanks**

**If you really want to know I will be posting the next chapter to 'The Black Eagle' hopefully this weekend hopefully. **


	2. Chapter 1 The Lost Boy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO UBISOFT**

**A/n: alright folks this is part two of this story so bare with me remember not beta read so no complaints. Constructive Criticism is allowed. **

**AQUILA**

**Summary: 16 year old Desmond Miles was found starving on the streets of New York by a stranger and taken to her home. There Desmond learns what it truly means to be an Assassin. The woman known as Aquila is a mystery to the young Assassin...just who is she and why does she seem to know more then his own father? Read to find out. Rated T for now might be M later **

CHAPTER 1: The Lost Boy

_Assassin's Training Facility 'The Farm' 2003_

William Miles was irritated and worried.

He had every right to be so.

He was now looking at the empty bed in his son's bedroom. The sheets had not been touched and his clothes looked as if someone has been rummaging through them. The only weapons that seemed to be missing on his part were his son's favorite hunting knife. The boy has not gone anywhere without it and that bothered William to no extent.

Desmond had left during the night two months ago. His mother went to check up on him like she always did before she went to bed and found the room empty and the window opened. William knew that his son has not taken to his stoic attitude like his wife thought he did.

No his ungrateful son ran away from home.

William was very angry at this and he wanted to more then anything beat the living daylights out of his boy for doing this to them. Even after all they did for him to keep him safe. He went and ran off like a scared rat.

That was two months ago.

He nearly threw over the bed in his rage but his wife's presence kept him from it. She had been crying that whole night and William did not want to upset her more. For weeks his wife would constantly return to their son's room to see if he would come home.

Desmond has not returned since. And every night since then William would see his wife a sobbing mess on the floor or on the bed.

"Desmond why?" she whispered

"He is gone honey," William said.

"He never believed us when we told him the truth. He thought we were horrible conspiracy theorists," she said.

William shook his head, "We've been through this before dear. Desmond does not know what is to become of him because of his desertion. You know as well as I do what will happen," his words were sad because he was not there to protect him.

"All because _YOU_ did not give him what he wanted the most!" she said glaring at him with tears in her eyes.

"And what was that? I have given him everything a boy could want, a home, family, I trained him myself? What more can he want?" William was nearly shouting now.

"He wants you to be his _father_ not his _mentor!_ Desmond wants his father to show him all the love and appreciating a father does for his son. Not a mentor who constantly scolds him for his failures. Desmond fails because he wants your attention. He wants you to acknowledge him! He wanted you to show him that you love him! Why couldn't you give him that!" his wife was nearly shouting now as she buried her face once again into her hands. Her sobs filled the household as her husband stormed out the door to try and cool his temper.

NEW YORK CITY TWO MONTHS LATER

Two Months!

It has been two months since he arrived at the city from South Dakota

For Desmond Miles life in New York was more exciting then living on a farm in the middle of nowhere. Normally they said it would take 26 hours to drive from South Dakota to New York. But the party he was with made frequent stops along the way, so it had taken them three days before they reached New York City.

Even after two months Desmond is still lost for he has no idea where to go and no money to buy him anything. The city is a metropolis and since he is not used to all the buildings lights and people he can't seem to get his bearings on where he should go from here.

Desmond had concluded that this place is too noisy to resort to anything he has learned while on the Farm.

When he had gotten here two months ago the people who brought him here had left him at a local Walmart. Leaving them behind Desmond was sure he could pickpocket someone here for some cash, and hopefully find a place to stay.

You see in order for Desmond to get from South Dakota to New York City he had to hitchhike on the main highway. The group of girls who picked him up came all the way from California, and had taken a northern route to see the Rocky Mountains. They then make a stop in Chicago before heading all the way to New York. Desmond was offered a ride after they stated that he was, 'Absolutely cute,' and, 'Positively adorable for a kid,' So here he is in New York.

Now Desmond was a total stranger in the ways of the modern world seeing as his parents had forbid him from watching Television and listening to the radio. Anything that has to do with the outside world he was forbidden to see and learn. So he was totally lost when they told him about cell phones, computers and radios.

It was the first time that Desmond actually listened to modern music seeing as his parents had no inclination of allowing him that luxury. So Desmond was not familiar with modern songs and groups since he was totally lost when the radio played. The girls only giggled and told him that the group N'SYNC was the greatest in pop culture. Desmond does not know if that is actually true or if that was just their preference, but he just enjoyed the music and the ride.

He was even more curious about other things too such as the new Cell Phone craze or the pagers and computers. He has neither these and does not have the skills needed to work one.

Right now he stands before a shop looking at the magazines and newspapers of a news stand. The vendor there gave him a glare but Desmond did not mind. It was about mid day and he was very hungry and thirsty. He looked left and right for something to steal or maybe an easy pocket to pick. He began to wonder the streets looking for a way to get an easy meal to settle his stomach.

As he wondered he failed to notice a single bird perched on the top of a window sill watching him with ruby eyes.

MEANWHILE

A lone figure watched from on top of a high perch. The rooftops of New York has become a playground for the person who is currently surveying the ground like an eagle on a cliff. Long dark locks flowed freely in the wind while a single robe separated her bare skin from the rest of the world. Dark skin caressed by the sun shown glistening in the light of the afternoon sun as she crouched down low over the building overhangs.

A flurry of feathers alerted the figure to the arrival of a pigeon. The bird cooed to the woman as she held her hand out. The bird flew onto the hand and began to coo furiously at the person and she smiled.

"Well, well, well what do we have here," she said in English her voice slightly accented to show her Middle Eastern heritage.

The pigeon continued to coo and cluck to the woman. She smiled as she stroked the bird before she let it go.

Even after eight hundred and thirty eight years Aquila Ibn-La'Ahad stood on the ledge of the building. A smile tugged at her lips as she gazed at the city that has been her home for nearly three hundred years. She has been there when the Revolutionary War took place all the way to now. For centuries Aquila has wondered the skies of the world watching everything down below. Traveling the world and helping fight the Templars. She is still with the Assassins all throughout time and they came to know her as the 'Ancient Mentor,' or the 'Ancient One,' seeing as her age defines her.

Since she is the sister of the great Altair and mother of Tazim Al-Sayf the ancient Mentor of Italy Aquila has known several languages in her time wondering the world. She has also mastered her powers given to her by her curse which she now wears with pride. It is what defines her now in these modern times.

Glancing up at the sky she could only smile and pray that her late husband Malik was watching over her as she took off her robe. Her bare skin for all the world to see was as tanned as the rest of her body. There was not a sign of tan marks to show her under garments. Leaping from the building Aquila did a leap of faith and while doing so enacted the transformation that would change her from human...to eagle.

The pigeon had told her of a boy that has the same presence as her if not more so. In the centuries of living she has learned to understand birds and their simple speeches. They tell her the many secrets that her targets never knew she heard. And today she uses it to her advantage while she flies towards the heart of the city and to the deserter lost within its crowd.

NEAR BROADWAY AND CANNAL STREET

Desmond now was truly lost as he tried to find a hotel or any homeless shelter to sleep in. Already the sun had set and the streets were still alive with people as they hustled and bustled throughout the city.

He was scared and cold and hungry as he had already eaten the food he had stolen from a nearby restaurant.

He also used the money he spent with the stolen cash that he had.

On the street he is on there are too many cops around for him to pickpocket anyone without being caught. Which Desmond cursed his luck for.

Desmond sighed as sat down on a nearby bench. He was tired and sore and wanted nothing more then to sleep in some place quiet and safe, but the sounds of New York kept him awake. The noise was not something he is used to and he wanted more then ever to find someplace to rest.

His wanderings led him to the subway station underground and from there he managed to sneak his way into the subway and towards another part of town.

Brooklyn

From there he made his way out to the more suburban areas of the city hoping to find some place quiet. Has he walked however he soon noticed that the area he has walked into is not the area that he intended to fall into.

The houses are rundown and the streets were filled with trash and debris. Desmond soon realized that he has stumbled upon the worst part of Brooklyn and he suddenly felt afraid. The darkness of the night was only cut out by the street lights and the faint glow of the apartment buildings that littered the streets. Construction buildings littered the ground as he cautiously remembered all the training he has learned back on the farm.

The sound of the occasional stray dog barking or cat meowing has alerted Desmond to the dangers of being on the streets alone. Thank goodness he packed away his hunting knife so he can keep safe from harm. That won't however protect him from a gun if someone were to bring out one.

Breathing hard with nervousness Desmond wondered towards an abandoned building not far from where he was dropped off by the Subway. Making his way there Desmond hurried to hide and hopefully get some much needed rest.

Luck however was not on his side tonight.

As Desmond settled down to rest after about a half an hour trying to find a descent spot he heard movement below him. For Desmond had climbed up into the rafters of the abandoned building and had hid there just under the gutters so in-case it rained he can keep dry.

Senses on full alert he quickly walked over to the ledge that he was resting on and peered down.

Shouts could be heard as several people entered the building. They were laughing and yelling obviously high or drunk but Desmond's keen eyes spotted the gun from far off. He hid himself well and made sure nothing was showing.

Another shout was heard and this time a girl's voice filled his ears.

She was in pain and her voice was panicked.

"Please!, oh please God help me!" The girl said her voice in panic.

"Shut up Bitch!" on of the men said and Desmond could hear a slap and the girl's sobs could be heard.

Peaking over the debris Desmond heard the pigeons stir form within the rafters, and he froze.

"What was that?" one of the voices said _shit_ Desmond thought.

He stuck to the rafters hoping the shadows would conceal him.

But to his already bad luck the gang members had flashlights and were searching the area. Luckily for him they did not look up.

He then crept along the rafters hoping to find an open window to get out from and escape from the shattered remains of the building.

Just as he thought he was in the clear his foot suddenly gave way and he found himself falling from the rafters towards the ground. Instinct gave in and he rolled into a crouch position just in front of the gang to his bad luck.

"Well, well lookie what we have here boys it would seem as if the cat dragged in some fresh meat," said one gang member.

Desmond could see that he was white with bright gray eyes like he was insane. His blonde hair cut short under his hoodie that much Desmond could tell. As he backed away from the men he could hear the girl behind him.

"Look I just got here and all I want to do is sleep ok?" Desmond said.

"Sleep from the looks of it your one of dem Muslims and we don't like dem Muslims just like this bitch here!" said the second man who was Latino from his appearance.

The girl muttered prayers to Allah while Desmond looked down at her, "Hey are you ok?" he asked.

The girl was Caucasian that much Desmond could tell, and from her appearance she looks like she was just out of middle school. She held onto a book in her hands and from the book Desmond instantly realized that it was a Koran the sacred book of the Muslim Religion.

"Oh shit!" he whispered as he stood in front of her.

"I ain't no Muslim!" Desmond shouted to them.

"Now ya'll be lying dare boy!" the second one said this one clearly has a Southern Accent.

Desmond moved back towards the girl trying to put himself in front of her just like he was trained to do. It was then that one of the gang members pulled out a gun.

_Oh shit!_ Desmond thought and closed his eyes preparing for the worst.

Then like lightning a scream was heard above his head. Desmond had just enough time to look up when he felt something flash past him and hit the man in front of him. The man's face started to drip blood as he crossed his eyes and fell. In the middle of his forehead was a knife.

Desmond looked in shock at his own hand where his hunting knife was only to find it gone and buried in the head of the first gang member.

"What the hell?" the second man said and went to open fire when Desmond moved like lightning. He quickly ran forward while the other man tried to shoot him only to end up with Desmond rolling on the ground and pulling the hunting knife from the man's head. Throwing it he buried it in the chest of another man and leaped over the third in a frontal somersault.

Landing he took out the knife once again and held it ready. This time the man pulled out something from his pocket and began to call for some friends. Desmond knew he had to hurry and made a run for the girl.

"Come on!" Desmond said grabbing her hand.

Getting up the girl began to run with him down the street while the third gang member tried to shoot him. Desmond just held her hand while they ran down the road away from the building. They ran down an alley and Desmond saw a dumpster just off to the side.

"Hide in here," he said

"Are you insane!" she said

"Yeah, now hide before they see you and I will draw them away. Then when they are gone run home ok?" he said

"Who are you?" she asked

"I am a friend now hide!" he said and she climbed into the dumpster and buried herself in the trash bags.

"THERE HE IS!" Someone shouted and Desmond took off running.

More gang members showed up at the end of the alley and Desmond ran for his life. Being fast sure has its perks when he ran. They tried to chase him into another street to trap him but Desmond was no ordinary kid.

He was a trained Assassin.

Remembering his training he ran up a wall and began to climb up the pipes of the closest building. The men were shocked to see this but none the less they began to fire on him while he climbed. Desmond looked across and saw a ledge before leaping towards it. Grabbing it he launched himself upwards yet again with the gang members trying to find a way up the building. He could hear their shouts of outrage at him while he climbed up to the roof.

When he got there he began to run as fast as he could on the rooftops. He could hear the men follow him when they finally got to the top.

"There I see him!" one of them said and opened fire.

Desmond rolled to avoid the bullets while running as fast as he could along the rooftops. Leaping from building to building he pulled all his skills that he learned at the Farm and used them to their fullest potential.

Desmond has never ran this fast in his life, but then again even with all that training he has never had to lose his life before. The gang members cursed as they fired shot after shot trying to keep up with him.

Jumping, weaving, and leaping Desmond was swift and sure even when he did a backflip off of a building and clung to the window sill of another apartment building. Using it as a launching pad Desmond leaped to the next building and leaped into the window of the building.

The shouts and screams of the people inside was all that he needed to run from the room and out the hallway window.

Climbing down he ran across the empty streets towards what he hoped was a place to hide.

What he did not count on was the car coming towards him to try and run him over. Lights beaming full glare at him he knew he could not get away in time. He could only brace himself and make his peace with the world.

_Mom, dad I am so sorry_

his life seemed to flash before his eyes as death neared.

But before the car hit him Desmond felt something wrap around him and he suddenly felt himself suddenly lifted off the ground.

AQUILA

She had been soaring for hours enjoying the view of the city far below. She began to search where the pigeon had said that her target was hiding. Flying over the main city of Manhattan Aquila found her quarry not too soon afterward.

The bird led her to a distraught young man sitting alone on a bench eating a hamburger as if he had never tasted it before. Settling down on the nearby building she used her keen vision to see the boy light up from all the others. She watched him with interest as he slowly got up and began to wonder around the streets. Keeping herself hidden in this world of flying machinery was no easy task but Aquila had learned to hide from the best.

And now she is the best.

The eagle at the moment was enjoying the view of the young man below her. Her target suddenly scratched his head and tried to find his way around things but his moments was sloppy and trying to blend in was even harder then anticipated.

The eagle huffed at his antics clearly amused.

She continued to watch the boy for some time until he disappeared into the subway. She then called to one of the pigeons and urged them to see where he was going. It took a few minutes before the bird returned to tell her that the subway was heading towards Brooklyn. Taking off again Aquila decided to fly over the neighborhood to see how far her quarry can survive before she strikes.

She watched as the boy exited the subway and made his way across the neighborhood. It was obvious from his movements that he is tired and hungry but Aquila didn't care.

By the time she found him in Brooklyn it was dark and so she had better coverage in finding him. Being as she is a shapeshifter her vision was better then a normal persons and she could see in absolute darkness. Just like owls; shapeshifters have acute night vision allowing them to see in darkness. This makes them excellent scouts and hunters and also great assassins.

Like Aquila.

She watched as the boy entered an abandoned building just off to the side on the outskirts of one of the neighborhoods. She knew this spot well. It served as a place of execution ground for anti-Muslim gangs. She watched as one group of gang members went in dragging a girl with them by the hair. She held a Koran in her hand and she was crying.

_She must be foolish to carry such an item in public like that.__ Especially at a time like this when the country is still sore about 9/11,_Aquila thought as she observed the proceedings.

She flew down closer to see what was going on. Landing on the roof she could just make out the sounds of someone falling and then shouts. She was interested as she listened to the conversation going on below her. Then she heard gunshots and shouts of outrage and anger. Intrigued she watched from her place on the ledge of the nearby building. Tilting her head upside down and then right side up again something only birds can do.

She watched as her quarry threw a knife at the first gangster with a gun and he fell flat with it embedded in his skull. Then quick as lightning he grabbed the knife and threw it again at another one before taking it again and making a break for it with the girl.

Opening her wings Aquila took off to watch the boy run as fast as he could with the girl in hand. _Well it seems as if my target is no ordinary __Deserter__._ She thought to herself as she flew after him.

She only heard about this particular boy from South Dakota when they reported a child missing from the Farm training facility. Seeing as she has a picture of the boy she knew how to find him. She flown after them and watched as the boy went for the alley. She then watched as he dropped the girl off in a dumpster and led the gang members away. She then observed as he leaped onto the pipes, climbed the walls and ran across the rooftops like a parkour athlete.

_Yep definitely a deserter_ she thought as she watched him outrun most of the gang members.

It was when he jumped down that she grew worried.

Some of the gang members broke off and headed down the streets into a vehicle. Taking off they chased after the boy. The kid was unable to outrun the car that was heading directly towards him.

The boy was tired and exhausted and can't outrun the car any more. As the car drew near his death seemed to be assured.

Not on Aquila's watch.

She dove down wings tucked away and talons out to their fullest. She then reached down and with one quick strike she picked him up and had his body fully wrapped in her talons.

_He is really thin!_ Aquila thought as she lifted him up into the sky.

Adjusting her talons around him she could feel him look around in shock as she flapped her mighty wings to get them higher into the sky. Just like the Lord of the Rings Aquila rose on the winds that blew through the buildings and rose higher.

As she rose she could feel the boy's unease and fear when she took him over the buildings. When she was clear of most of them she began to make her way home which was further along the Brooklyn neighborhood. It was a short flight seeing as Eagles can fly for great distances in short periods of time. The nighttime skies were often more quiet then the day time.

She could see her home on the rooftop of one of the tallest apartment buildings in Brooklyn. Giving out a cry she circled the building before landing quietly on the ledge. Keeping the body safely in her talons she gently lowered him to the ground.

DESMOND

Desmond was scared to death after he was picked up by something. It had grabbed him around his waist and lifted him up with great speed towards the sky. He looked down to see the confused faces of the gang members as they ran out of the car that tried to kill him. When he finally saw what was holding him around his body he was shocked to see a pair of..._claws?_

He was wrapped in a pair of claws the tips of the talons looked ready to pierce his flesh at any second with just a squeeze. But the owner of the talons held him gently as he saw the ground quickly pass below him.

Desmond was amazed at the sight and thought he was dreaming to see this.

_If this was really a dream then it feels all too real_ he thought.

Desmond saw the city move swiftly below him and the skies bright with the lights of Manhattan. It was then that he saw his destination on the other side of Brooklyn. A tall tower of an apartment complex stood tall amongst the buildings. Desmond was amazed that the creature that saved him was taking him towards it. It barely flapped its wings the wind keeping it aloft as it angled its body and came to a soft landing.

He could feel the flapping since he could not look to see what had taken him.

Then gently it lowered him to the ground. As soon as it did Desmond scrambled to get away from the creature only to see to his amazement that it was a giant bird.

THIRD PERSON

Both creatures looked at each other boy and bird and yet no one moved. It was like a scene in a family movie where the animal is intrigued by the human presence. The human in turn was amazed at the sight and size of the majestic eagle in front of him.

Slowly the boy reached up to pet the bird only to have it back away from him and put one foot down off the ledge. Backing away in fear the boy scrambled to get out of the bird's way. As it landed softly on the ledge and walked towards him the bird began to shift its form.

The boy watched as heard as bones crunch and feathers began to disappear till there was nothing but skin. He watched as the eagle walked away from him a half distorted version of itself and disappear behind a screen of sorts the crunching of bones still evident. But when the crunching ended the boy watched as a woman emerged from behind the screen fully clothed in a robe and walking towards him.

Her gait showed that she was indeed as elegant as a bird. At the same time she showed off power that he would rather not mess with. He continued to back away till his back was leaning against a wall and sweat was pouring form his face.

The woman's gait was slow as she walked closer to the boy and knelt down to his level.

He could see that her eyes were golden like her eagle form but her skin was dark tan like she had been kissed by the desert sun.

"Well, well, well what do we have here," she said her voice slightly accented.

"Um..." the boy stuttered.

"What haven't seen a shapeshifter before? Of course you haven't but I would not get your hopes up child. Tell me boy what is an assassin deserter like you doing in the middle of New York City?" she said

Shocked the boy looked at her good. Her kind smile did not betray the lingering feeling that he was being judged.

"I am not an Assassin...at least not anymore," he whispered that last part.

"So you _are_ a deserter?" she said.

The boy looked away not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Tell me then boy why did you run away?" she asked her voice smooth and seductive but not to the point to exhibiting sexual pleasure. This was a kid after all and the woman's voice was showing curiosity and nothing more.

"Because I never wanted to be an Assassin," was the reply even though it was nothing but a whisper.

The woman cocked her head looking at her new charge. She then settled down next to him not touching him but being there for him.

"Now why don't you want to be an assassin?" she asked.

"Because I want to be like everyone else. I want to grow up to have a family that I can return to without fear of death! I want to see the world like everyone else does without having to watch my back. I am tired of my parents always drilling me about conspiracy theories and bullshit stories about Abstergo and their pain meds. They even told me stories of Templars? Templars! Like they even existed except in stories and old wives tales," the boy said clearly upset... "And why am I telling this all to you? You are going to kill me anyways!" the boy said.

"Now why would I want to kill you?" she asked.

"Because my father said that deserters are killed off and that no one leaves the Assassins because they know too much. I know too much so my father has probably sent you to kill me," he said.

"Your father has no power over me. I decide for myself if you live and die." the woman replied.

"Really? Is that why haven't you killed me yet?" the boy said.

"Because I do not kill an innocent and you are an innocent," the woman replied.

"But I am a deserter! I left!" the boy protested

"So, many Assassins leave the order, but you don't see them talking now do you? And they are all alive and breathing so don't feel so depressed. The only reason why your mentor probably ordered a hit on you is to make sure that you are silenced so you don't spill any secrets to the Templars. Especially now," the woman replied.

"Why?" the boy asked.

"The government is under lock down after what happened two years ago. The Templars has placed their puppet on the Presidential seat and a lot of Assassin safe houses are being destroyed by Templar hit squads. So I would assume that you have not been keeping up with the current events no?" the woman replied.

"Not really, I don't even know anything about the outside world no one has told me anything. Hell this was the first time I've heard of a phone that you can hold to your ear away from the house that is this small," and the boy showed her how small the phones are.

"I see, do you know anything about computers? Or television? Movies?" she asked.

"Nope, my father never lets me watch says that I need to focus mainly on my training and not on the nonsense of the world. I wish he had though then I would know if he loves me or not," the boy replied.

The woman hissed between her teeth and the boy began to shrink back. She held her hand up and the boy stopped.

"I am not upset at you but more at your father and mother for allowing this to happen," the woman replied.

"My mother can't go against my father he is the mentor of our group," the boy said.

"Really," the woman replied getting up. She then turned around and offered a hand to the boy who gladly taken it. Rising they both walked into the woman's apartment which to the boy seemed more like a house once they entered.

He was surprised that it looks like an ordinary house or sorts. The woman walked around and the boy followed. He was amazed at the historical figures on the walls. Vast paintings of figures from history that even he has never imagined. They walked along the hallway towards the back of the house where the woman opened up a room.

"Before you get cleaned up I want to speak to your parents. And don't worry about your mentor I will deal with him myself," the woman said and the boy stood rigid.

"What are you going to say to him?" the boy asked.

"For starters I am going to call your parents to let them know you are ok." and before the boy protested she held up her hand once again for silence.

"You going back to them however will not be an option seeing as you are lacking in quite a bit of skills," she said shaking her head in disdain.

"Really?" the boy said.

"Yes, and where are you from boy?" she asked even though the woman already knew.

"South Dakota the Farm facility," the boy replied.

"Alright, now wait here while I call up your parents...um I did not get your name?" she said turning to him.

"Desmond, Desmond Miles," was the reply.

THE FARM, BLACK HILLS SOUTH DAKOTA.

The phone rang in the main control room and William saw one of the techs walk over to the phone to answer it. After speaking for about a few seconds the tech then turned to William his face is pale.

"Sir it is for you?" The Tech's French Accent was well distinguished as he handed the cordless phone over to William.

William Miles scowled at it before grabbing it out of the Tech's hand.

"This is Miles," he said.

"Ah William it has been many a year since I last saw you," an accented voice said on the other side.

William knew that accent _very _well. His voice was hoarse as he replied.

"What can I do for you Ancient One," he said his voice straining to show the respect that the person deserves.

"I have something of great value here with me and I believe he has something to say to you," the woman on the other end said.

William began to sweat and cross his fingers hoping it was Daniel Cross. That traitor will be caught for killing the Grand Mentor three years ago when they were in a meeting in Dubai. That was when Daniel killed the Mentor after receiving his hidden blade. This happened at a more crucial time to the Assassins when they needed all the help they can get. It was a very low blow and William is struggling to hold it all together.

"Did you get Daniel Cross Ancient One?" he said.

"No, I have someone far more important that _him_," the last part came out with a hiss of hatred and William knew that the Ancient Mentor was very angry.

When Daniel Cross killed the Mentor he had scattered the Assassins worldwide. There have been hits on many training camps and Bureaus throughout the world and William was afraid that they would strike the Farm next. He feared for the safety of everyone here including his wife and the many children still in training. Some are almost ready to take their initiation into the world. But his mind was getting off track.

Who was more important then a traitor?

"Who is more important then the traitor Mentor?" he asked his voice clearly unsettled _A high ranking Templar perhaps?_

"Your Son, Desmond," was the reply.

William nearly dropped the phone, _Desmond? She has Desmond?_

Shakily he held the phone, "How is he?" he asked.

"He is overly thin and starving as I just retrieved him from a street gang in New York City." was the reply

_New York! Desmond is in New York!_ William's mind is in full panic mode now at the thought of his son in New York City.

"When can I get him?" William asked.

"Never," was the reply.

"What?" now William was in shock the mentor refusing to let him see his son?

"It has come to my attention that your son lack certain skills that he would have needed to survive in the outside world. Skills that clearly he should have been taught at an early age. But seeing him in the city shows that I have to step in and take over his training. Something that you as a mentor should not have overlooked." the voice on the other end was clearly irritated.

"But the Templar threat and his desertion?" he said.

"He should have seen a Templar and know how to deal with one William. Your son would never have run off if you showed him the truth not just tell it to him. He is a child and he needs to see it himself in order to survive! Now look at what it cost us! most of our facilities are gone and we nearly lost a potential recruit! Things have escalated so bad now that I have to step in and oversee this myself!" the woman said and William was clearly shaking for if the Ancient Mentor the oldest and most respected of all Mentors is stepping in then he knows that she is truly pissed.

"Can I at least speak to my son?" he whispered.

"You have five minutes," the woman said and handed the phone to the next person.

"Dad?" the boy said.

William felt like ice had just washed over him. His son's voice was so harsh and cold and William could understand if Desmond is still angry for all he has done to him.

"Son," he choked something he has never done before.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Desmond's voice on the other line sounded tired and weak.

"For what son?" William said.

"For running off," Desmond replied.

"Why did you run off son," William said he might as well start clean and listen to Desmond's side of the story.

"I wanted to see the world for myself dad. I wanted to see what ordinary people do for once in my life. I wanted to listen to music, watch T.V. go to a movie you know normal stuff. All this talk about Templars and the end of the world dad is just too much!" Desmond's reply had cut William deeply.

"Desmond you need to understand son that you were born into the Assassins..." he was cut off by Desmond.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE AN ASSASSIN! I WANT TO BE NORMAL! I WANT TO BE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? WHY?" this time he could hear Desmond crying on the other line.

"Desmond son..." William began but the line was cut and the voice of the Ancient Mentor took over.

"Your time is up William. The boy stays with me for the time being until he gets his mind straight and until he completes his training. Do you understand me?" she said and William croaked a reply.

"Perfectly Mentor," he said.

"Good because your son will be trained right and I do mean _trained_ right do you understand me?" she said.

"Perfectly," was the reply.

"Good," and the line went dead.

NEW YORK CITY

Aquila hung up the phone with a sigh and turned towards the now closed door that led her her guests room. She slowly walked over to where the boy was currently staying.

When she entered she could see that the boy was clearly crying and holding on to the pillow beating it with his hand and muttering to himself. Her sharp hearing could make out the words 'Damn Him' and 'Blind Bastard' muttered over and over along with the words 'Why?'

"Desmond," she said softly as she came to the bed.

"What do you want?" he muttered from his pillow.

"What I want is for you to look at me," Aquila said.

Desmond looked up from where he was face first in the pillow to look at Aquila with dark brown eyes. His eyes were full of tears and the Ancient Mentor had a feeling that the boy does not cry much and holds all his emotions in...just like his father.

Well she is going to fix that.

"It is alright to cry Desmond. Emotions is what gives an Assassin strength, for it reminds us that we are human." Aquila said as she walked over to where Desmond was on the bed and sat down next to him.

The boy turned away, "I was told that emotions makes one weak," he said.

"No it does not! Emotions is what drives one to do what they so desire. And you Desmond Miles, my lost boy am about to get what you desire most of all," she said standing up.

"What?" he said.

"Freedom,"

TBC

**A/n: Well what do you think? Not bad for a first chapter yes? I've decided that this will be a multi chapter fic until ideas run out. Just to warn you though I have never been to New York so if anyone can help me on that part please PM me with some ideas so I don't get it all wrong. Your help is most appreciated. Thanks. **

**Oh and before I forget no offense to any Muslim Readers out there due to the scene with the girl and the Koran book. This takes place two years after 9/11 when everyone wanted to kill or hurt every Muslim out there. Yeah not a very good time to be one in New York in 2003. So I am sorry if I offended anyone out there ok. **


	3. Chapter 2 Retraining Desmond

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO UBISOFT**

**AQUILA**

**Summary: 16 year old Desmond Miles was found starving on the streets of New York by a stranger and taken to her home. There Desmond learns what it truly means to be an Assassin. The woman known as Aquila is a mystery to the young Assassin...just who is she and why does she seem to know more then his own father? Read to find out. Rated T for now might be M later **

CHAPTER 2 RETRAINING DESMOND

The sun beat down on lightly colored tan skin and slowly dark eyes opened to the world around him.

Desmond blinked his eyes in confusion as he felt the warm bed under him. He was also confused as to why he was in this room when he spent the last two months out on the cold streets. He then felt something over him and he looked up to see a warm blanket covering him.

_This must be some sort of dream? _He thought as he slowly rose from his bed.

The sun was rising just outside his window behind several buildings.

It was then that the events of the night before came crashing back down on him.

The gang,

the fight,

the eagle

the strange woman

and the conversation with his father.

It all came crashing back down to him.

He groaned as he rolled over and covered his head with his pillow. He felt like such a fool to do that to his parents. The sound of his voice sounded like he was sad to see him go.

At the same time he was scared about the situation he is in now. As he let his thoughts linger as shadow flew across his window and Desmond looked up to see the end of a line of tail feathers.

It also hit him that he is in the house of a shapeshifter one his father clearly respects that much Desmond is sure. He had heard the conversation on the phone and refers to the lady as 'Ancient One,' something that Desmond is going to ask when he finally gets up. And slowly he starts to get up noticing that he was still in his street clothes.

"Awk! I need a shower," he thought to himself.

Looking around he finally noticed the bathroom off to the side of his bedroom. Getting up he went straight for it and shut the door. There was some clean clothes off to the side for him. A pair of loose pants a gray shirt and a light gray hoodie. Desmond shrugged as he finally shed his clothes and turned on the water.

It felt so good to finally get clean after nearly two months of nonstop traveling. Sure he smelled bad but he was still a growing kid. He was a teenager for crying out loud!

Desmond let the hot water hit him and relax all his muscles. He watched as the dried up blood from the fight with the gang members wash down the drain and his worries seemed to ebb. It was when he finally gotten out of the shower that he could smell something cooking.

Getting out and dressed Desmond threw his dirty clothes in the hamper off to the side. He would have to get rid of them later since it was the only pair he had on. Walking out he was surprised to see the woman..no wait _Aquila_ making something on the stove.

"What are you making?" Desmond asked.

"Ah I see you are finally awake! Took you long enough for three full days," she said with a smirk.

Wait

"Three days!" Desmond said in shock.

"You were not only exhausted but had a high fever from being out in the elements for so long. I had to take care of you for three days. Sorry but your hygiene is something that you are going to have to work on yourself," she said.

_Helpful but modest_

"So, Aquila isn't it? How is this going to bring me freedom?" Desmond asked.

"First things first is to regain the weight you lost when you first gotten here," she said as she handed him a plate full of bacon, eggs, toast and waffles.

"Wow you made all this?" Desmond asked.

"Yep and I can actually cook unlike most Assassins so eat up," Aquila said as Desmond dug in.

His eyes lit up at the taste of the food that was presented to him. Aquila can cook a good meal! He ate with a gusto making sure to drink whatever it was that Aquila gave to him. It tasted like chocolate but yet it was filling enough that it was not.

When Desmond was done he was so full he wanted to burst, "Wow that is some good stuff and what is that drink anyways?" Desmond asked.

"A special made dietary drink that I made to help when food is going to be hard to digest. It will help with digestion sice you did not eat anything decent for a long time," Aquila replied.

"Cool," Desmond replied.

"So give it about an hour or so before you are ready. In the meantime lets go over some rules since you are going to be here for a while," Aquila replied.

"Alright," Desmond replied.

"First off you will refer to me as Mentor or Ancient One when we are in front of the others. Here and now however you can call me by my name." Aquila said.

"Alright that I can do," Desmond replied.

"Second you will be starting school at the beginning of term," she said.

"Wait, School? Are you serious?" Desmond said excitedly.

"Yep, your social skills are lacking so I decided that you will attend High School this year. But you will be attending special classes till you are caught up with your academics. You will also come home right after school unless part of some extracurricular activity that you signed up for. Home work from school needs to be done in a timely manner. You need to notify me of any friends coming over so that way we don't have any, _unwanted_ attention is that understood," Aquila stated.

Desmond nodded his mind reeling at the possibility of going to school.

"Last but not least once your body is fully recovered back to a healthy weight that I can specify is satisfactory we will begin your training anew got it?" she said and Desmond nodded.

"Good for now rest and recover there is much work that needs to be done if you are going to get ready for school. The year has ended and your father forwarded your file to me so I know that you recently turned sixteen yes?" she said.

Desmond nodded.

"Good, that means you are going to be a sophomore then so that would not be so bad," Aquila said.

"Um, can I ask a question?" Desmond asked.

"Yes,"

"Why are you doing this for me? I mean your an assassin right? Why don't you take me back to my parents like most would? Or kill me for my desertion? They would have done so already and yet you told my father that you would be taking over as mentor. You no older then thirty? Thirty one? Yet you command him as if you are older? And Ancient One? Why do you refer to yourself as that? My father had shown _fear_ in his voice when he spoke to you. Normally someone of your age he would never show any sort of respect for except when they completed a mission with little trouble. So what is going on?" Desmond asked hesitantly.

Aquila smiled softly at him before walking over to him.

"You remind me so much of my twin brother that I can't help but state that you are Altair reincarnated." she said.

"Altair?" Desmond asked.

"Desmond, has your father or any of your instructors told you the history of our Order?" Aquila asked.

"Some of it but not much. They focused mainly on the physical part of it. The history was told to an extent but that is all. I did not pay that much attention to it because I thought it was all bullshit," Desmond said.

"Well it is not lies Desmond and before I tell you why your father calls me such you need to know a little bit about what you are born into come," she said and led him outside.

There on the deck Desmond looked over at the city of New York. The house they were on was at the very top story of a large apartment building in Brooklyn and he could see down below at the passing cars.

"How could you afford something like this?" Desmond asked.

"I have a lot of money saved over the centuries from my contracts. I hardly spent anything and I horded it all in a location where I could one day sell it all. When I did I found that I made enough to set me for all eternity and then some. I even taken odd jobs here and there for about ten to twenty years before quitting before anyone found out I do not age," Aquila said.

"Don't age?" Desmond asked.

"Let me show you something first before I explain it further," with that Aquila transformed into her eagle form and lowered herself so that Desmond could get on.

Desmond now had a better view as he rode on the eagle with a pair of shades on to protect his eyes. Aquila banked around several buildings till at last she came to one that Desmond recognized.

Abstergo

This building housed many things including a Helipad and some sort of tower. Aquila maneuvered around it easily enough and Desmond held on as she banked sharply to avoid a wind shear. The eagle then headed towards a taller building off to the side of it and landed softly.

Desmond quickly gotten off while Aquila reverted back to her true self. This time with Desmond handing her back her robe which he carried throughout their whole adventure.

"Tell me Desmond what do you see?" Aquila asked.

"I see an Abstergo building," Desmond said.

"Yes, on the outside they are nothing more then a technology/pharmaceutical company. But what about the inside? What do you think happens on the inside?" Aquila asked.

"I don't know," Desmond said.

"Come let me show you," Aquila said and Desmond handed her the backpack finding himself disturbed that the lady has no shame in being undressed.

STREET FLOOR

Desmond and Aquila exited the building they were on and headed directly towards Abstergo. Desmond had his doubts but Aquila was determined to show him what she meant.

She then walked over to the security counter, "Excuse me sir but could you tell me where the tour group is. My nephew and I had gotten lost trying to get here and we would appreciate it if you could help us?" Aquila lied.

The security man looked at them up and down and lingered on Aquila's bust line before pointing, "They are just over there ma'am they are waiting for everyone before they begin the tour," he said and Aquila smiled fondly at him.

"Thank you sir," she said before leading her 'nephew' towards the group of people awaiting.

"So what are we looking for?" Desmond asked.

"We are looking for nothing, _you _are going to see what Abstergo's really about. Just remember that nothing is as it seems so keep your eyes open got it?" Aquila said.

"Ok Master Splinter," Desmond replied with a smile.

It took some getting used to calling Aquila that but she smiled a warning at him. Desmond quickly shut up as they entered the building following the tour group.

They walked around the building but Desmond was more interested in the technology around them then the tour guide. Half his brain was listening as they entered a massive room filled with people testing new drugs to see if they can be released to the markets. Some were testing new computers and others still were going on about communications. But something caught Desmond's eye.

There in the far hallway of room were a group of men watching them as they walked. Desmond had pretended to listen to music as they walked around. His hood was up in a typical teenage style while listening to the beat of his headset. He kept the volume down low so he can hear the man on the other end of the tour group, but he spotted the onlookers quickly and decided that things are not what they seem. Just like Aquila said they weren't.

"Alright this part of the building goes into genetic research. Here at Abstergo we study the various diseases that are caused by genetic abnormalities and try our best to see what we can do to make corrections. Treatments are long term but so far we have had some success with Leukemia and the use of umbilical cords. The machines you see around you are used to determine what stage a person is at with the disease and what treatments we can give to help them recover. So far we had some astounding discoveries about the disease and what sequence is causing it..." by then Desmond tuned him out and just stared at the people lying on the tables. There were needles and tubes going into a number of them, but their faces told a different story then what they were being told.

Aquila was next to him putting a hand on his shoulder and steered him away from the windows towards the crowd. Her hand was firm on his shoulder not the gentle one he felt before but now it was firm as if holding back anger.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Not here," she said and Desmond could sense something was wrong.

When they exited the building he could sense that the men were still watching. He was about to turn around when Aquila grabbed him around the shoulders in a familiar way and whispered in his ear, "Don't look back," she said and Desmond waited till they were out of the building and into the next building again.

When they were back on the roof Aquila turned to him, "What have you seen?" she said.

"There was that group of men watching us. Then all that stuff about people seeking treatment it just felt wrong somehow. I saw the people on those beds some looked as if they were pleading for help.

"They were not patients they were _assassins_," Aquila replied.

"What!" Desmond shot back.

"I recognized those men. They were captured from different bureaus world wide. I bet Abstergo used them for their experiments into medicine. That is how they are so good at what they do," Aquila said back to him.

Desmond looked down and saw for himself the building that they were observing.

"If they were Assassins then those men...?" Desmond said.

"Are Templars, they run Abstergo from the shadows. They have the money and the resources to do what they please world wide. We Assassins are few and far between not like our ancestors who made a living off of those they had helped. The world is such a cruel world from when the first Assassins walked the earth." Aquila joked.

"So can we free them?" Desmond asked.

"No, trust me I thought of that myself," Aquila replied when Desmond wanted to say something about it.

"Ok," Desmond said.

"There is nothing I can do for them without killing them and there is too many Templars to do so properly," Aquila said.

Desmond sighed as he sat down on the roof.

"Ok them _mentor_ what are we going to do now?" Desmond said.

"Now that you have seen the Templars at work Desmond. I think it is time to see the brighter side of things," Aquila said.

"Really? And what is that?" Desmond asked.

"Going to watch a movie," Aquila said.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Desmond sat down on his bed. He and Aquila had spent the day watching movies and had rather enjoyed it immensely. Desmond had nearly forgotten about Abstergo and the Templars till there was a part of one of the movies that he saw a girl attached to a machine and then his mind went back to Abstergo.

"Aquila?" he asked.

"Yes," his mentor said from her side of the couch.

"Why did you take me in there knowing there was nothing we can do to help those people?" he had to ask.

"Because I wanted you to see for yourself the truth behind the _conspiracies_," Aquila replied.

"So that's it then?" Desmond replied back.

"Let me ask you a question then Desmond. Why didn't you run away? After all I am still a total stranger to you and an Assassin to boot. You said so yourself that you've wanted nothing to do with the Assassins, and yet here you are still here why?" Aquila inquired.

"I don't know! Maybe it has something to do with the whole bird thing I guess. Like you would just scoop me up again like you did before on the street. Or maybe after you telling off my father and promising me the freedom to choose what I wanted in my life. It kind of forced me to really think of things," Desmond replied honestly.

Aquila laughed and Desmond saw her shoulder length hair flowing behind her, "I like you Desmond you remind me so much of my late husband Malik," she said between fits of laughter and...is she crying.

"Husband? You were married?" he asked.

Aquila took a few breaths to calm herself before answering, "Yes a long time ago, but he died of illness." Aquila looked down apparently sad at the loss of her husband.

"Hey I'm sorry," Desmond replied noticing the change in mood.

"Don't be it was so long ago," Aquila said as she turned towards the open window.

The sun had begun to set as she neared it and the light cascaded into the living room. She placed her hand on the window and sighed.

Desmond did not know what to do watching Aquila stand by the window looking at the setting sun with eyes filled with sadness. He could see she was trying so hard not to start crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Desmond said feeling lame.

"What is there to talk about?" Aquila asked.

"Um, I may not be good at this stuff but...can you at least tell me what was he like?" Desmond said.

Aquila smiled softly at him, "Alright, I don't have any photos of him but I do have a drawing I did years ago," she said walking away from him towards her bedroom.

Desmond stayed out of the bedroom while Aquila went in to get something. When she emerged she held out a picture frame of someone and when Desmond looked down at it he saw a realistic drawing of a man clearly Middle Eastern. His dark hair and facial features clearly shown in it. His larger nose and angular face shown a hard man.

"He was an Assassin like us until an accident caused him to lose his arm," Aquila said.

"What happened?" Desmond said.

"He was on a mission with my brother Altair in Jerusalem when something terrible happened. They were cornered by Templars and my brother and Malik were separated. Altair thought he was dead until Malik returned to the Bureau alive but bleeding badly. The Templars followed him home and they fought them off. It wasn't till afterward that Malik succumbed to his wounds and had to be treated at a hospital. They could not save his arm," Aquila said.

"I was going out with him at the time and when I heard what had happened I rushed over there. He was in bed for weeks recovering and when he was fully recovered he could no longer be a field assassin. So he resigned to the job of Dai at the Jerusalem Bureau for a time. It was there that we agreed to be married much to my brothers protests." she laughed softly.

"We had a good life together and had a son which I named Tazim. But he is gone too lost to time," Aquila said.

Desmond looked down at the picture of Malik and saw that it was so realistic that it almost was like a photograph, "You must miss them both," Desmond said.

"Yes, Yes I do," she said and slowly stepped away from the glass.

"Come there is much to talk about the time for the truth has finally come to pass." Aquila said as she led Desmond over to the couch.

"Wait here so I can get my things," she said and disappeared into her room.

TBC

**A/n: Ok I'd admit that writing this was a bit difficult for me as it is mainly an introductory thing for Desmond. Don't worry next Chapter would hopefully be a bit better as I plan to skip a few months to the start of school since the things that happened during Desmond's recovery are going to be very boring. So I am making it simple and just skipping it entirely. So let me know what you think? Remember constructive criticism is allowed but as a warning this is not edited. The offer is still open for a beta just PM me if you are interested. **


	4. Chapter 3 Story Telling and School

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO UBISOFT**

**AQUILA**

**Summary: 16 year old Desmond Miles was found starving on the streets of New York by a stranger and taken to her home. There Desmond learns what it truly means to be an Assassin. The woman known as Aquila is a mystery to the young Assassin...just who is she and why does she seem to know more then his own father? Read to find out. Rated T for now might be M later **

CHAPTER 3: STORY TELLING AND SCHOOL

Desmond stared at the door leading to Aquila's room one that he told himself that he would stay out of there. As he waited he could hear her shuffling through some stuff before emerging from the room. It was a rather large box and he was surprised that she could carry it at all. Aquila then laid it out on the ground and cleared the coffee table of the few items on it.

"Alright Desmond I want you to promise you are not going to freak out or laugh got it?" she said and Desmond clearly nodded.

"Alright, how much history do you remember from your time on the farm. And I want you to tell me everything," she said.

"Um...I know that the Assassins were around for centuries as long as humans has history there has always been Assassins. But we really got their name in some country to the Middle East I think? And some guy with a weird name was the founder and then some other guy I don't know starts with an A..Altmair, Almira...ah crap I don't remember his name..but he changed the rules of how the Assassins were to run their lives." Desmond said.

"Go on," Aquila announced.

"Um then there was some European guy from Greece or Turkey or something because I can't pronounce his name Ezekiel or something like that discovered some sort of Alien crap is supposed to end the world...I don't know I never really paid attention to that sort of stuff," Desmond admitted.

"I see well then I am glad I am here then," Aquila said as she put the items down.

The first item was a Middle Eastern style sword not as wide or curved like a cutlass. But it was slightly curved and thin just enough to slice through enemies and easy enough to handle. On the handle itself it looks to be some sort of bird head with wings for a cross guard.

"The Hashishin are the origins of the Assassins. It was the derogatory word for them was because people believed they chewed on hash back in the old days to 'psychic them up' as you say. When in actuality they are trained to kill from birth. So they steeled themselves for when they make their first kill. The first is always the hardest because it breaks ones mind, and but our mentors back then would always remind us that to feel pain is to mean that we are human. Humans must feel, for every kill brings pain and with that pain we end the suffering of others. During that time it was the Crusades and the invasion of Europeans into the Holy Land. I remember it as if it was yesterday." Aquila said.

"How can you remember it that? It was like Dinosaur days or something?" Desmond replied.

Aquila chuckled, "Desmond do you know why they called me the 'Ancient Mentor?'" she asked.

"No, you said you were going to tell me?" Desmond replied.

"Yes, but before I do the man whose name you called Almira," and she could not hold back a soft laugh, "Is actually called Altair pronounced Al-tai-year he is the Grandmaster of the Levantine Assassins in the year 1191. At age 25 he killed his former mentor for betraying the Brotherhood to the Templars. That man Altair Ibn-La'Ahad is my twin brother," Aquila said.

"Bullshit! That can't be right?" Desmond said in disbelief.

"It is true all of it," Aquila's accent made it seem as if it were a joke, but Desmond stared into her eyes to see if she was lying but found something he had not noticed before.

Weariness,

age,

loneliness

sadness

regret

"Aquila how old are you?" Desmond asked.

"To you I look like someone in their thirties but in reality I am about...if I put my finger right about eight hundred and thirty eight years old," Aquila said.

Desmond's eyes bulged out of his head, "No way! No fucken way!" Desmond said.

"Yes way, I am eight hundred and thirty eight. I was born the year 1165 in Masyaf, Syria to Maud and Umar Ibn-La'Ahad and am the twin sister to Altair Ibn-La'Ahad," she said bowing low.

Desmond whistled at that information as he looked her over, and noticed many faint scars across her body. Most can't be seen unless one were to look closely enough.

"You must have seen a lot of action in your day," Desmond whispered.

"That I have and I am often sought after for advice when things go really bad. Like now," she said getting up.

"Bad? How bad is it?" Desmond asked.

"I have never seen the Order as low as it is now Desmond. After the betrayal of Daniel Cross most of the Assassins are down to a few cells left in the world. The Grand Mentor was the only one who could have led them to safety and renewal was killed by Daniel in Dubai. So now without guidance the Templars are closing in on their ancient foes. What they seek is total control of the world and we are the only ones who can stop them." Aquila said to him holding out the sword in a way for Desmond to take it.

He held it gently in his hands exploring the blade and found that it was heavy but beautifully crafted. On the hilt was an eagle's head crafted to match the Middle Eastern Motif as he looked down at it. He even saw the Assassin's symbol etched in fine detail with a symbol on the inside.

"What is this symbol on the inside of the Assassin's logo?" Desmond asked.

"That just marks it as from Masyaf several of the Assassin's order did that to show what branch of the brotherhood they are from," Aquila said and took the sword back from him gently.

She then placed it back in the box before retrieving something else from it. It was a pair of bracers that were etched out with intricate designs also middle Eastern and yet there was something else in them.

"What are these?" Desmond asked.

"These are the hidden blades given to Ezio Auditore De Firenze when he went to Masyaf in year 1515 when he opened my brother's empty library." Aquila answered.

"My brother's remains were the only thing he had found there because Altair had scattered his books across the world. Hoping to keep the secrets of the order hidden form Templar eyes. It was there that Ezio ended his quest and formally retired but not before he finally met me." she said.

"Really? It must have scared him shitless," Desmond said.

"It did, stories of the ghost of Masyaf or the great eagle of Masyaf has floated till this day. Ezio did not know that I watching since the day he was born," she chuckled.

"He was even more shocked to learn that I am centuries older then himself and full of knowledge. He did not need my help to rebuild the Order because I was helping him from the shadows. I was merely guiding him without his knowledge showing him how to properly run an order without the help of books. Altair taught that to every mentor he had met, trust in yourself to lead and lead with wisdom not impulse." Aquila stated.

Desmond was intrigued as Aquila told him stories about the Assassins of old. It has proved far more interesting then when he was taking history lessons back on the farm. That was mainly because Aquila _is_ history. She told him of every scar on her body and every single painful moment she felt when someone passes and the joys she had with the ancient Assassins. She even told Desmond of the times when the Order was for sure going to be wiped out only to be reborn again from the ashes.

"My brother once old me that the words, 'Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted' is an idea not just a saying. One that will not die even if the Assassins were ever wiped out. If that were to happen he knew that our ideals would not be so easily destroyed. Others will come and take our place where we are but ash. He was right in a way but every time the Templars grow stronger. That is because they have their hands in some powerful people's pockets including the President of the United States. They are in fact using the war on Iraq as an excuse to destroy the rest of the Assassin's while the world has its focus elsewhere." Aquila stated.

"If that were true then why did you take me in when everyone else seems to think I would rather be dead, or taking a well deserved beating from my father?" Desmond asked.

"It is simple Desmond. As I stated before you remind me so much of Altair; your curiosity and thirst for understanding. You are also free spirited like Connor was back in Colonial America. The one thing also that I noticed is that you have a good heart like Ezio caring and kind. If your father had his way or you remained on your own without guidance then I would have been saddened to see you darken with despair. Living a pointless life somewhere doing nothing and only getting by on what you have on your back.

I wanted to give you something that you can use. Give you the training you need to prepare for your life. A life as either an Assassin or as a free civilian I wanted to keep the options open. Train you in both so that way when the time comes for you to decide what you want. You can choose freely and not feel like you are being deprived," Aquila said.

"Such as?" Desmond asked

"A chance at a good education for starters like everyone else. The chance at a career of _your_ choosing! To become truly free to decide for yourself what you want in life and not what others tell you to be. Though I understand where your father is coming from the choices he made with his son is not very good ones. I believe you need to choose how to live your life. Not the other way around for that reminds me too much of the Templars," Aquila finished.

"I see," Desmond replied as Aquila started to put away the items.

"Now you understand why I spared you Desmond," Aquila said.

"Yes, I now understand," Desmond replied.

"Good for now that is all the lessons you will get so let that information process in your brain. I will quiz you about it till you get it right," she said while her charge groaned in annoyance.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Over the course of the summer months Desmond had to learn all there is to know about the Assassins while recovering from the two months of starvation. Aquila had him do light exercises to ensure that his weight was not just fat but muscle as well. Eventually the lessons grew more and more till she was satisfied that Desmond was ready to resume his training.

It was also around that time that Desmond was ready for school.

Aquila helped him get some new clothes as part of his training for a real life. She also taught him about blending into a crowd seamlessly and without hassles. Desmond started to get the hang of it. She laughed as he tried out his new shoes and felt like he was walking on air. They were running shoes but they had grips on them for climbing on walls and free running.

Desmond was very happy with them and he even liked his new loose clothes that Aquila bought for him. They made him feel like he was a normal teenager not an assassin in training.

Aquila also helped him enroll in school reminding the administration that Desmond is behind on his studies, and so a week before term began they had him take an aptitude test to see where he was at.

And sadly he was far behind.

So far behind in fact that the administration was forced to temporarily put him in the Special Education Program until he could catch up with everyone else.

And that is how Desmond at age 16 was put in Freshmen Year in high school instead of Sophomore. Though Desmond did not mind at all since he was finally going to school with the normal kids.

A WEEK LATER

Desmond was rather uncomfortable at the sight of so many kids. Aquila stood behind him with her hand on his shoulder. "Its ok," she said. He looked rather out of place at the sight of so many people, but with Aquila's help he managed to get in the school without bolting.

As the noise filled and hurt his ears Desmond began to see all the different types of people, and what they do from their smells to the sounds of their voices. Several of them even had flashy clothes which seemed to burn his eyes when he looked at them. When they saw him he could hear them whispering and pointing at him. Aquila paid them no mind as she guided him towards the school office.

When they gotten there Desmond stood nervously while Aquila filled out the proper paperwork and then had Desmond take a picture for his school I.D.

"Alright Desmond everything is going to be fine so if you would follow me I can take you to your homeroom." the woman behind the desk said.

"Have a good day at school Desmond and remember?" Aquila said.

"Try not to get into trouble," Desmond replied.

Aquila smiled.

DESMOND

Desmond followed the woman towards the homeroom classroom and he felt totally out of place. Here he saw people whispering and pointing at him when the bell rang. All the students then started walking towards their classrooms and as Desmond entered his new class he found that it was the art class. He gazed nervously around the class. The other kids seemed to stare at him as if he had two heads. It was like he puked or peed his pants or something equally embarrassing. He was that nervous around new people.

The lady then knocked on the door to get the teacher's attention and then whispered something in his ear.

They then looked at Desmond and he wanted to disappear. When the lady patted his shoulder and told him it was ok she handed him his schedule and walked out leaving him alone with the teacher and the class.

"Ok class we have a new student with us this year. His name is Desmond Miles and he just moved here to New York so feel free to help him feel welcome now will you," the teacher said before sitting back down to take roll call.

Desmond slowly made his way towards the back of the class where there was an empty seat between two rather large dark skinned boys. The boys eyed him up and Desmond felt like he was going to be pulverized by these two brutes any time now.

The rest of the period was quiet as it only lasted for fifteen minutes before the bell rang to go to first period. Desmond looked at his schedule and found that he had Math first thing in the morning. Getting his stuff he began to walk out when someone bumped into him rather hard.

Turning he saw that it was a Caucasian male about twice his height wearing some finery in his clothes. His blonde hair made him appear as if he were from some divine throne. He was rather tall and glared down at the person who bumped into him. Desmond looked down towards the ground as the boy pushed him back and Desmond found himself staring at the ceiling. The other boy picked him up and held him up for everyone to see.

"Watch where you are going you little shit!" he said and threw Desmond against the lockers.

Desmond bounced off the lockers and landed on the ground with a thud. Slowly picking himself up he glared at the other boy but the boy was already walking away.

"Hey are you alright?" said a feminine voice.

Desmond looked up to see a girl kneeling down at him and offering her hand.

"Yeah, I will be alright," Desmond croaked as she helped him up.

"Are you sure? You took a nasty hit there," she said as she checked him for bruises and Desmond felt his face flush with embarrassment at being looked over.

"Yeah I will be fine," he said.

"Hey I don't know you, are you new around here?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here about a couple months ago. I live with my Aunt in Brooklyn," Desmond replied.

"Brooklyn? Wow that is like on the other side of town," she said.

"Yeah, My Aunt works nearby so it is easier for her to pick me up this way," Desmond replied.

"I'm Malika what's yours?" she said holding out her hand.

"Desmond, Desmond Miles," Desmond said.

"Pleasure to meet you Desmond, well I have Algebra what class do you have?" she said.

"Basic Math with Mr. Kikuchi," Desmond replied.

"Oh it is right next door to mine! I can show you where it is come on before we are late," she said and Desmond followed her towards the classroom.

The class itself was noisy as she bid him goodbye and left to the one next door. Desmond hurried to a seat in the back where he was met by the same two dark skinned boys from earlier. The teacher then came out and introduced himself as Mr. Kikuchi, and his accent was something that Desmond thought was strange. Then again he is from Japan so he would expect anything that is not American to be strange.

He went on to introduce the concept of Mathematics and Desmond found himself interested as he took notes.

By the time the class was over Desmond hurried out to see if he could find Malika and to his surprise she was waiting for him just outside the classroom door.

"Hey," she said

"Hi," Desmond said hesitantly.

"What class do you have next?" she asked.

"Um...I have history with Mrs. Marks," Desmond replied.

"Oh which one?" she asked.

"Um...it says here American History," he said.

"Ok then you have it with me then," she said and Desmond gave a smile for the first time all day.

"It would be nice to have someone to talk to," Desmond said as she showed him to the second floor where the class was taking place.

Mrs. Marks turns out was just as interesting as Mr. Kikuchi in that she enjoyed her job too much. Desmond took notes just like any other tentative student as she went over the class curriculum with them. Desmond was really interested in history as he listened till the bell rang signaling class was over.

"So what class do you have now?" Desmond asked.

"Silly boy it is recess time you know break before the next set of classes," Malika said and Desmond felt silly for even mentioning it.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

Desmond nodded, "Yeah, I have never experienced school before; I was home schooled. My Aunt insisted that I go to a public school so that way I can learn to interact with other people instead of being a recluse."

"Oh wow home schooled is that cool or crappy?" Malika asked.

"Um...my experience was crappy some of my parents teachings was so far behind the times that I failed my assessment test," Desmond admitted.

Malika whistled, "Damn, sure sucks to be you," she said and led him to the outside of the school where a group of people were waiting for them.

"Hey Malika hows it going...whose the new kid?" one of Malika's friends said as they waved them over.

"Guys this is Desmond he just recently moved to Brooklyn from...I'm sorry where are you from?" Malika asked.

"South Dakota," Desmond replied honestly.

"Wow dude that is like on the other side of the country," said a blond haired boy who looked like he needed a hair cut badly.

"Oh come off it Phil, Desmond here has been home schooled all his life so he is not familiar with how school works so lets help him out huh," Malika said as she sat down.

Desmond embarrassed rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey man come sit with us don't be such a douche!" said another boy which Desmond learned is named Edward or Ed for short.

Slowly Desmond sat down near his new friends and they started talking about class and random stuff asking Desmond some questions which the more personal ones he avoided. By the end of recess Desmond was escorted to his next class which was basic Physics then English. Desmond had to really keep himself from falling asleep in English while Physics was just a bit confusing.

Finally lunch rolled around and Desmond was glad to get something to eat. His stomach was growling in English class so loud that several people kept looking at him strangely.

Especially the two African American boys that shared classes with him during the first part of his class. Desmond often wondered about those two.

When lunch finally came around he was more then happy to pile his plate with food. Even though the kids glared in disgust at the food served to them Desmond found that he actually liked the food. His favorites were the bread rolls and the chicken patty plates. He filled himself up with those and even went for seconds to fill his hungry stomach. The kids were amazed at how much he started to put into his stomach.

It was also the day he met the same Caucasian male that he had bumped into earlier.

"Well, well lookie what we have here," the boy said as he stood behind Desmond.

"Can I help you?" Desmond asked.

"Go away Matt!" said Malika from where she was sitting next to Desmond.

"Says who?" the boy 'Matt' replied.

"I said that's what, now get lost!" Malika said standing up with her friends.

Desmond had his hands on where his hunting knife might have been, but then he remembered that he had left it home. And he also remembered the first tenant of the Creed, '_Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent,_' so he let his hand relax.

"Why when loser here bumped into me this morning and basically ruined my shirt," Matt said to Desmond.

"I did not ruin your shirt it was fine when it happened," Desmond replied.

"Bullshit! When I gotten to class someone pointed it out to me and low and behold I found a stain on my brand new shirt!" Matt said grabbing hold of Desmond.

He was clearly bigger then Desmond as he hoisted him up by his neck and lifted him up for everyone to see.

"Matt leave him alone!" Malika yelled while Phil rushed to get Security.

"Stay out of bitch!" he said and slapped her with his free hand.

"Malika!" Desmond said his voice barely coming out as a whisper.

"What is going on here!" a voice yelled and the Principal came in with Security.

"Matt put him down!" the Principal shouted.

The boy dropped Desmond who began to cough because of lack of air. Phil, Edward, Malika and two other people came over to Desmond's side. Helping him up they sat him down so he could get some air back in his lungs. Matt was taken to the principal's office while the Principal himself walked over to where Desmond was sitting.

"Are you alright son?" he asked.

Desmond barely nodded as he continued to choke and cough. The principal helped him to some water to help soothe his throat and rubbed his back. He could already see the bruise forming on his neck.

"You should see the nurse for that one and I will see you after I am done dealing with Matt," with that the Principal got up and walked out leaving Desmond to himself and his new friends.

"Holy shit Desmond are you alright? Matt didn't hurt you too much did he?" Malika said as she rushed to his side.

"Oh my God that is one hell of a bruise," said Phil as the blond looked at Desmond.

"Dude that was uncalled for!" Edward said shouting at the boy who was being ushered to the office.

"Can one of you show me to the nurses office?" Desmond asked.

"Sure I can since it is on my way to Math," said Phil as they bid Malika fair well and headed towards the nurses office.

The nurses office was short since the Nurse handed him an ice pack to put around the bruise. The Principal then returned to ask Desmond his side of the story, and of course Desmond left nothing out. Aquila was then called to let her know what happened to him. She told him that they would have a talk when they get home and Desmond felt his spirit deflate. Then there was a chuckle on the other end and she merely told him that it was not a scolding that he would be receiving. It was a congratulations on not bringing his knife to school.

"But he started it!" Desmond replied the underline meaning was there, _I wanted to kill him!_

"But you didn't and I am proud of you," Aquila's reply over the phone.

"So what am I going to do now?" Desmond asked.

"You are going to finish your first day at school and then you are coming straight home. Got it?" Aquila said.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied before hanging up.

The rest of the day went quickly Art and then Physical Education was both a blur to Desmond as introductions of the course were made. It was when the school bell rang ending the day that he finally was able to get out.

Malika, Phil and the rest of their group was waiting for him.

"Hey Desmond! Wanna hang out?" Malika asked,

"Sorry guys, My Aunt wants me home this evening," Desmond sounded disappointed.

"Oh it has something to do with lunch isn't it?" Phil said

"Yeah," Desmond replied.

"Ok then we will see you tomorrow then bye Desmond!" Malika said as she and her friends went onto one of the buses.

Desmond waited till Aquila finally showed up which was strange since he is an Assassin in training, even he could not detect his mentor till she was nearly behind him.

"You had done well on your first day of school," she said.

"First day my ass! That guy nearly killed me!" Desmond replied.

"And yet you did not kill him even though you knew how why is that?" Aquila inquired.

"Why?" Desmond replied.

"Why?" Aquila replied back.

"I kept reciting the first tenant of the Creed to not kill an innocent," Desmond replied.

"Good remember that, but also remember that you have a right to defend yourself should the need arise. Though you will not kill him, disarming him or humiliating him will make him learn to think twice about messing with you," Aquila inquired before she beckoned him to follow.

Desmond then followed her to her car that was parked on the curb. As they got in he looked back at the school and his friends.

Oh this year is going to be fun.

TBC

**a/n: Ok I told you guys that I would be skipping years because I am being lazy with this story and that is partially true. I am also working on a few AC fanart pieces for both myself and for shadownip who wrote this awesome fic called 'A Dance in the Rain' a must read for those of you interested. So I am slowing down on the writing till I get that squared off. Oh and those of you waiting for updates to 'The Black Eagle' that story too has been slowed down because of the fanart thing so it would take me a bit to finish so I apologize for the long wait. As for the next chapter of the story we are going to continue on with Desmond's first ****month**** of school before I start to skip the years. So I thank you all for your patience. **


	5. Chapter 4 Rooftop Running & Butt Kicking

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER UBISOFT!**

**A/n: I apologize if I took forever to upload this latest chapter as I stated in the last one things will be slowed down because I am bogged down with work, life, my comic book Project I.C.A.R.U.S. And a couple of art projects for people on Deviantart. Well to add to that my computer decided to crash and windows became corrupted forcing me to re install it which is a HUGE pain in the rear! So THANK GOD FOR BACKUPS! It was a good thing I backed up my stuff so it is not too bad. Now I have to deal with this new writing program that my boyfriend installed instead of the one I have been using. Grrrr so if I have more typos then usual then blame the program that I am using. **

**Anyways on with the story! **

**AQUILA**

**Chapter 4: Roof Hopping and Butt Kicking**

"You need to run faster Desmond! Remember speed is important when avoiding security and the cops," Aquila shouted from a nearby rooftop.

Nearly a month has passed since Desmond started school and both he and Aquila have fallen into a routine. Every morning Desmond would wake up and cook his own breakfast, (since Aquila is teaching him how to cook his own meals). Then Aquila would drop him off at school so he can attend classes. Desmond would then hang out with his friends in between classes. Then after school he was to do his homework then train with Aquila till nearly midnight. Then head on home for some rest before starting the routine over again. On the weekends it was an all day training session with the morning being physical and the afternoon and evenings more towards history lessons and lessons on more subtle things like pick pocketing and stealth training.

Tonight was Friday so that means longer training sessions.

Desmond ran as fast as he could before leaping off the rooftops towards the ground below. Just before he hit however he rolled to a standing position on the next rooftop and kept running till he saw the pipe. Then using the pipe began to climb upwards towards the the top of the next building. Taking that as his cue he ran till he neared where some wires were strung across and ran across them like a tight beam. Never stopping Desmond reached a wall with an overhang and leaped upwards towards where his aunt was standing there with her arms crossed.

The winds were blowing behind her as the clouds started to roll in.

"Is it going to rain?" Desmond asked.

"Yes, but not for a good few hours yet so we have plenty of time to train," Aquila said.

Desmond huffed and puffed while he took out his water bottle and drank all of the contents. He stood there panting and taking deep breaths like his mentor taught him to re-oxygenate his muscles and bloodstream.

"Alright where do I have to go now mentor?" Desmond said.

"Rest first, regain your strength then you will take the sewers towards home," Aquila said.

Desmond winced hating the sewers. Ever since his aunt watched Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She had this crazy idea to train Desmond how to use the Sewers as a source of escape should someone come after him, and the roofs were unavailable. He waited till he recovered fully and kept his muscles stretched and loose before taking off from the rooftops towards the ground below.

Careful to remain unseen Desmond dropped into a crowd of people honing his skills of blending before seeing the manhole that he knew well enough. Wincing he opened the pothole and then dropped in.

The cold darkness of the New York Sewer System is nothing to laugh at. Clicking his tongue against the roof is his mouth for the sounds of the walls Desmond could tell the distance by the sound they make. Then slowing his mind like how his mentor taught him he focused on that one part of his mind that he never thought he could access. Unknowingly his eyes glowed golden when his eagle vision kicked in. The ability is a recessive gene and quite rare. Those Assassins that do have it sometimes never knew that had it till it suddenly showed up. Aquila accessed Desmond's genealogy through his files and learned of his lineage to the great Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore de Firenze, and the Kenway line which makes quite a potent mixture. Though shocked that his mentor was his distant relative though many times removed Desmond felt even more at home with the lady teaching him then his own parents.

Though his Eagle Vision is not quite developed yet Aquila took the opportunity to have Desmond see if he could access it. Taking about nearly a week before they have any results left Desmond with a headache and sweat on his brows. Now however he can call it up when he wants to.

Just not as long as he would like.

It was still a developmental thing that he has to work with so he has to rely on other methods. Aquila demanded that he learn how to navigate the dark sewers without the use of modern technology something that the Templars never thought of. That technique is used by many animals and Assassins from the Amazon. It was used by bats and dolphins called echolocation. And Aquila wanted Desmond to learn the technique.

Clicking his tongue he began to work his way through the dark. Listening to the echos around him. It took him nearly two days of being in total darkness before he learned how to master the technique. Aquila had placed him in total darkness till he finally figured out the sounds of his echoes. It was terrifying but at the same time exciting as he learned about the different echoes and where they bounce. What are soft objects and what are hard objects. He needed to practice how to decipher them better but he is constantly learning.

He is also learning to use his other senses as well such as smell and taste. Aquila wanted him to be prepared.

Slowly he worked his way towards where he knew the door was that would take him to the subway. As he walked and listened he could smell the stench of the sewers and the sound of the rats and roaches as they scurried across the pipes.

Once in a while he had to avoid the usual hobos that lingered underground but he eventually managed to get to the door that led to the subway.

Opening it he exited and closed it behind him making sure that it was locked. It can only be unlocked from the other side unless one had the key like he did (which he pickpocketed from a sewer worker). He then made his way along the tracks careful to avoid the passing trains till he got to the station.

From there he exited to the surface above.

Desmond really hated the sewers.

Looking around he was back in familiar territory as he walked towards the buildings that he has to climb to get home.

Looking around he climbed upwards from the pipes towards the rooftops where he would then race along to get back to Aquila's appartment. The weights on his legs were a bit of a strain but Desmond knew that it was all part of training.

When he gotten to the top he began to run along the rooftops towards his destination.

AN HOUR LATER

After getting home and taking a shower Desmond was more then happy to be back home finally. His bed was calling his name as he landed on it. He looked at his computer and saw that he had a few emails. Getting up he walked over to where the computer screen was and turned off the screensaver.

It was an email from Malika.

It was asking if he wanted to hang out with them next Friday instead of doing things with his Aunt. Them meaning her, Phil, Edward, and Edward's sisters Samantha and Lori. Desmond was more then thrilled when he had heard the news and nearly ran into his mentor coming out.

"Why so excited?" Aquila asked.

"Well the guys asked if I could hang out with them next week Friday after school," Desmond said sounding sheepish when he spoke.

"Really?" Aquila said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I mean I've never had friends that would wanna hang out before. Most of the kids on the farm tend to ignore me or mock me for my lack of skills." Desmond said looking down and Aquila put her hands on his shoulder making him look up at her.

"Well you have my permission to do so, only to remember to be home at a descent hour about...seven because you have training after all," she said.

Desmond smiled and hugged his mentor before running to reply to the message.

_Damn you William for denying your son the right to have friends_ Aquila growled as soon as Desmond left the living room.

MONDAY

Desmond was more then excited when he had gotten the news. He was actually going to hang out with friends! He hurried to get dressed and ran off with a piece of toast in his mouth much to Aquila's amusement. She was going out herself to see who would buy the latest piece that she had collected for them. It was not every day that someone would buy such rare items. She was to fly out today and meet with this person in Mexico, but being as who she was she would be back just in time to pick up Desmond from school. Sometimes she is glad she can change her form.

Desmond quickly gotten dressed in a loose pair of jeans and a T-shirt that clearly stated a local rap group. The boy was always happy nowadays seeing as he was finally having something he was denied most of his life.

They entered the car and drove out of the parking garage into traffic.

When he gotten to school he was more then excited to tell his friends the good news. When he told then during homeroom they were excited to hear the good news. Desmond had never felt so thrilled in his life.

The rest of the day was filled with nothing but a blissful happiness.

That is until it was shattered at lunch.

Lunch had been a normal affair for Desmond as he ate his food and talked to the others. Then like it was nothing someone had bumped into him from behind forcing his head into his lunch and the food to spill all over his shirt. The other kids laughed at him but none of his friends did. They had a look on their face that showed that they were not laughing at the figure who had purposely did that to Desmond.

Slowly turning his head Desmond was suddenly yanked by his shirt out of his chair.

"If it isn't the kid who stained my shirt on the first day," said a smirking Matt.

Desmond was yanked out of the chair and thrown into the tables behind him. Wincing he slowly gotten up not wanting to cause any more pain.

"What the fuck do you want Matt," Desmond said to him.

Matt grinned as he lifted Desmond by the collar again, "What I want is for you to feel pain Muslim Prick," he said and held him down.

"For crying out loud Matt Desmond is not even Muslim!" Malika said as she came to defend him.

Matt only back handed her causing her to slip and fall.

Both Edward and Phil both stood up seeing as Matt has just hit a girl. By now the entire cafeteria stopped what they were doing to see this. Desmond had his lip split open from the impact with the table so seeing all that blood and now Malika's bleeding face he stood up slowly. He had to protect the others as the Creed demanded he do.

"What wanting more you Muslim asshole!" Matt said his blonde hair flinging in his face.

"I am not a Muslim!" Desmond yelled at him.

"What is going on here!" the Principal said once again coming in with security.

"Mathew! Leave them alone this is the final straw young man!" the Principal demanded as he dragged Matt out.

Desmond breathed a sigh of relief as he walked over to help Malika up. The others ran up to him and they too went to see if he was ok.

"Desmond dude you're bleeding!" said Edward.

Desmond put his hand to his lip and felt the cut there. It feels rather deep and so they helped him towards the nurse's office. He was too disoriented to even walk straight after his hit against the table.

When he had gotten to the nurses office Aquila was already there waiting for him. She was displeased that much he could tell but at the same time she had a look of relief.

The nurse quickly looked him over and saw that the lip was indeed deep and suggested he go to a doctor to have that stitched up. Knowing Aquila she would do it herself.

As soon as the nurse was done tending to Desmond she had a chat with Aquila and the woman nodded before she beckoned to Desmond. Desmond followed her out of the nurses off towards the main entrance to the school. The car ride was long as they went towards their destination, home.

When they gotten out of the garage Aquila was silent as she led Desmond towards the apartment. Getting into the elevator he waited till they are within the apartment before he started to muffle apologies to his mentor.

"You don't have to apologize I know exactly what had happened," Aquila said her accent a bit thick because she was livid.

"I am sorry..." Desmond said with his head hung low.

"You are not at fault here Desmond. How was I supposed to know that, that boy would come after you and your friends? He is a bully and does not deserve any sort of special treatment. Assassins do not tolerate bullies even amongst our own." she said.

"What am I to do mentor I can't kill him," Desmond said.

"No, but nothing says that you can't defend your self and your honor," Aquila said.

Desmond's eyes lit up, "But I will get detention!" he said

"Who says that you have to beat the guy with violence. Though true it can save your life but only use that as a last resort. Use your wit and your cunning, your environment will provide you with ways to make it look like he did it to himself. That is what you are training to do no?" Aquila said.

Desmond looked at his mentor in surprise. He thought he was going to get into trouble for fighting in the first place not encouraged. He watched as Aquila had gone to get the first aid kit and returned with a string and a needle. She then dipped the needle in alcohol and began to take the bandage out. Desmond winced when she applied the alcohol to clean the wound better then some salve to numb it. When Desmond could not feel anything she began to stitch the wound.

When she was done Desmond had two identical stitches on his face. One for the upper and one for the lower lip. Both are tightly done.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Desmond asked the immortal.

"Once every sixty years or so I update my nursing license so I can learn to help my fellow Assassins," Aquila replied.

"Really? Every sixty years?" Desmond asked.

"Yeah since the 18th century," Aquila replied.

Desmond forgotten how old Aquila actually is.

After mending Desmond of his sore head and wounds he spent the rest of the time reading up on his Arabic and doing his homework. When his pounding headache was gone and the pain killers kicking in Aquila returned home form god knows where with some take out. Thought of the flight home had Desmond snickering thinking it must have been hard for her to find clothes...unless she took some with her.

Aquila returned with the said food and put it down in front of Desmond as he read 1001 Arabian Nights for homework.

"Ah I remember that book it was one of my favorites when I was traveling the deserts of Persia," Aquila said as she sat down.

"Really?" Desmond said as he finished his report.

"Yes, the Author of the stories was quite an interesting person. Though traveling with him and his wife was often perilous and full of danger we both spent some time telling stories along the way," Aquila said.

"Wait you're not pulling my leg now are you mentor?" Desmond said trying not to smile because it would rip open his stitches.

"Yes, I am only kidding Desmond those stories have been gathered together over the centuries until a European managed to write them all into a single book," she said smiling.

"Try not to make me smile Aquila it hurts to do so," Desmond replied.

"I will try not to," Aquila said.

THE NEXT DAY

"Man that is going to be one hell of a scar when you take those out," said Phil the next day at school.

Once again it was lunch time and this time Matt was not there to torment them like he normally would. That would mean that his suspended yet again from school. They decided to sit under their favorite tree just outside the main entrance with their lunch plates. Autumn had started to set in and the trees were giving off different colors. Desmond found that he liked the city's colors when it was this way. He found that they gave off a sort of homely view like he was looking at another time or place.

Desmond was just sad that Malika could not come to school that day. It turns out the bruise on her face also formed a minor concussion and she had to stay home. She still could hang with them but only at her apartment.

Desmond on the other hand was just glad to be still able to hang with friends.

The day in fact the week has gone by quickly with barely any other incidents other then Phil losing at tennis in P.E.

Finally it was Friday the day Desmond had been waiting for. He was more then glad to be able to finally get out of school and hang out with his friends. As he made his way towards his Aunt's car he suddenly had the urge to look back at his new friends.

There was Phil boarding the bus that would take him to his neighborhood. Edward's father was picking up both him and his sisters and then then there was him, the boy who has many secrets. But he kept them to himself as he entered the car with his mentor.

"So how was your day at school?" Aquila said as they drove off.

"It was well, I got this research project I have to work on with the others which is due on Monday. So I am glad that I am able to hang out with them," Desmond said.

Aquila looked at him worried, "Is something troubling you?" she asked.

"Well, A thought just occurred to me, what if I am putting them all in danger?" Desmond said as they entered traffic.

"You are not putting them in danger Desmond. Even the Templars know to keep the innocent out of our war. How else would it have lasted for centuries without anyone's notice? They like us like to keep this a secret too." Aquila said as she briefly patted his leg.

"Assassins are allowed to have outside friends too you know. Even the great Ezio had a friend in Leonardo Di Vinci who was outside of our Order." Aquila said.

"Yeah but didn't they use him to make war machines?" Desmond shot back.

"Yes, but they did not know that he was friends with Ezio. They just knew that he was a great inventor with a serious case of ADHD," Aquila said with a smile.

"I'd take it you've talked to him before? Or are you pulling my leg again?" Desmond said as they waited through traffic.

"No, I've actually had full conversations with him. Who else could help translate the Codex of Altair. He was amazed that I knew of it and was more surprised that I could shape-shift into an Eagle? He even helped me to understand what is the cause of the transformations. He was a brilliant man and a wonderful artist. In fact he taught me a few things about art as well and I still practice it today," Aquila said with a fond smile.

Desmond's mind then wondered to the drawing of Malik that she showed him a while back. It must have hurt to finally been able to draw her husband and have something of him after all these years. Desmond himself is taking art lessons and found that he is enjoying himself as he looked at his bag where he is keeping all his sketches he wondered what it would have been like to talk to a master like Leonardo Di Vinci. Aquila was lucky to have seen so much history and Desmond just wished he was able to do the same.

But at the same time he saw how it hurt Aquila to think about somethings.

Like all good things there are bad ones too.

Like watching your family die right in front of you.

"Hey Aquila?" Desmond asked.

"Yes," Aquila said.

"Is it hard...you know...being Immortal?" Desmond asked.

"Yes...and...no," Aquila replied.

"Ok," Desmond replied.

"Why do you ask?" Aquila said curiously.

"Well I have been thinking about it for sometime and I wanted to ask you what it is like?" Desmond said curiously.

Aquila had to think about it some before she could answer.

"Lonely," she said

"I see," Desmond said looking down.

"What do you see?" Aquila asked she is always asking what was on Desmond's mind to keep him from shutting others out.

"Its a long and lonely existence just like in the Highlander even with others of his own kind. He finds it hard to live with immortality. True you get companions left and right from time to time but most of it is spent alone," Aquila said sadly as they arrived at their home.

"It must have been hard to see your family fade," Desmond said sagely.

"I know and I bore that burden for a very long time Desmond. Watching young assassins like you grow up in the ways of the creed and fighting for what you believe is is what kept me going. As long as the fire is still there even with one person it will keep me going for centuries more to come," she said smiling.

"Do you think Malik is watching over you?" Desmond asked.

"He is always watching and sometimes he lets me know it is alright in his own little ways," she said.

The rest of the drive is in silence as they entered the parking lot and up into the loft that was their home. Desmond quickly gotten a change of clothes before slinging his bag on his shoulder to take off towards Malika's apartment.

He wanted to practice his parkour so he took to the rooftops. Malika had given him an address and was sure he could find it from the rooftops. Running from building to building and climbing up walls Desmond felt free like any other. The wind was in his face as he leaped onto another building. He felt that this way he can both do his training and hang out with friends at the same time. Leaping down two stories and rolling onto another rooftop he suddenly came to a stop when seeing the streets below.

But that did not stop him.

Seeing some electrical wires Desmond ran as fast as he could and remembering is lessons with Aquila on how to run on thin wires he kept as little weight on is as possible before leaping to the next building. Having his hoodie up helped as it kept eyes away from him as he leaped like a cat from building to building.

And when he could not run on rooftops no more he took it to the streets.

Desmond did a leap of faith off a building and grabbed hold of a few guard rails on a fire escape before leaping down to the street below. Running he leaped over cars, people, and rails. Leaping over a startled couple he did a front flip over them before landing on his feet and running through the crowded streets. He ran so fast and sure that no one was able to see him till at last an hour later. He came to a neighborhood overlooking the Hudson River and Manhattan beyond. His home was on the other side facing the ocean and the mountains but still able to see Manhattan.

Desmond looked for a particular building as the directions from the email told him.

After running for five more minutes he finally found the apartment building that Malika lives in. Desmond let himself catch his breath and cool down from all that running. Getting to a nearby shop he managed to clean himself up and prayed that he had not smelled too bad as he neared the building.

The building looked like his a bit run down and unnoticed to a lot of people if they bothered to look.

Walking up towards where a call box was at he pressed a button and announced his presence.

"Come in!" a voice said and Desmond led himself towards the elevator that would take him to the fourth floor.

When he came out he made his way over to where the apartment room is at and knocked. The door opened and Malika greeted him warmly.

"Desmond! You actually came!" she said giving him a hug.

He saw the bandage on her head and felt bad for her getting hurt.

"Yeah, How are you feeling?" he asked worried.

Malika touched the side of her head before she inspected the stitches on Desmond's lip. "I am fine the doctor said it was a small concussion but nothing major thank God! My parents were pissed though. When they heard what had happened they wanted to sue the school. The Principal on the other hand convinced them to seek out _his _Parents to sort this out. But whenever my parents tried to call them they never answered the phone." Malika said sounded disgusted.

"They left a lot of messages on their answering machine, but I bet the bastards erase them all!" Malika replied.

"Malika dear who is that you are talking to?" a feminine voice said.

"It my new friend Desmond Miles you know the boy from school. He's the other kid that got hurt on Monday," Malika called out.

Suddenly a woman appeared before Desmond from the kitchen.

She had long dark hair like Malika but her skin instead of being tanned like Malika's hers was Caucasian white. She like her daughter was rather thin but the clothes she wore spoke of the kind of job she works at. Her business suit and heels does show that she has a well paid job as either a secretary or a lawyer.

The woman's eyes however told Desmond all he needed to know.

They were green like her daughter's.

"Ah you must be Desmond! Malika has told me all about you and...oh my!" she said looking at his face and the stitches that are there.

"Yeah my aunt said the same when she saw my face," Desmond said.

Malika's mother held Desmond's chin gently with her hand in inspected him. Desmond noted that her hands were very delicate and gentle as she did this. Turning his head she inspected his other bruises as well.

"Did your Aunt file a lawsuit too?" she asked.

"I don't know she never told me," Desmond replied _knowing Aquila she is going to have his place watched closely_ he thought.

"Well I hope she does! That looks nasty even the bruises on your neck look horrible. I bet she was angry when she saw that," Malika's mother said.

Desmond smirked, "She was livid when she saw that and she wanted to kill him," _If only she knew_, he thought to himself.

"Well why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable Desmond was it?" she said looking at him up and down.

"Yeah," Desmond said as he was finally allowed to come into the living room after removing his shoes. He does the same thing at home at the insistence of Aquila and walked into the living room where the others were waiting.

"Whoa dude nice scar!" said Phil as he was stretched out with his chemistry text book in hand.

"I just got these stitches at the beginning of the week Phil, how do you know that it will scar?" Desmond said.

"I can tell dude because it is rather deep to require stitches and besides it looks good on you," he replied.

Desmond sat down near him and began to take out his own homework to go over. He did not have much homework since he tends to work on it as soon as he gets it so the others are just catching up to him. The only thing left to do was the research project.

When he was done finishing up what he had left he pulled out his book and began to read till everyone else was done.

"So what time do you have to be home Desmond?" asked Phil.

"I have to head home at seven since my Aunt and I usually spend time together on weekends," Desmond replied.

"Are you two close?" asked one of Edward's sisters Samantha as her dark brown hair flowed down her face in even curls.

"Not really I'd only met her a few months ago. You see my parents and I did not get along so they decided that I was to stay at my Aunt's place here in Brooklyn. If not then I would have been put in foster care." Desmond said.

"Dude that is intense my parents did similar to me when they were going through a divorce." Phil replied as he looked up from his book.

"Wow Desmond you sure rolled that easily enough," Malika said from her position on the couch.

"Well I never cared to keep it a secret because a lot of kids go through it. Besides I like my Aunt she's cool she wanted to get to know me better so I spend the weekends with her doing stuff. She's an art collector and history nut so she studies a lot of history. So if anyone wants anything they go to her. So that is why I finished my homework before you people did," Desmond said smugly.

He sat there reading his book while waiting for the others to finish which wasn't till an hour later. When they were done they played video games, talked about school and even enjoyed dinner with Malika's family. Her father was out working late so Desmond did not have the chance to meet him but he was not worried. As soon as dinner was done and desert was passed out Desmond looked at the time and noticed that it was time to leave.

"Sorry guys but I have to go my Aunt is expecting me home," Desmond said.

"Thanks for coming Desmond," Malika said

"Yeah dude you can hang with us any time," Edward said as he too gotten up with his sisters in tow. Phil also excused himself before he got up to head out.

As they all headed out of the apartment complex Desmond finally had a question that he wanted answered finally commit to memory.

"Ok guys I have a question?" he asked.

"Ask away," said Lori Edward's other sister.

"Um, why is Matt the way he is?" Desmond asked.

"Matthew Viddic comes from a family of scientists. His father works for Abstergo doing genetic research while his mother works for the technical research and development. From what I saw of his father he is a real asshole. So I would not be surprised if Malika's parents could not get a hold of him. He tends to do that to anyone his son beat up. It is as if he _wants_ Matt to be a dick you know what I mean?" Lori said.

"Yeah I guess you're right but that does not mean he has the right to do what he does," Desmond replied as they neared the Subway.

"Well this is where we separate Edward, Samantha and I are heading off to East New York while Phil is heading over to Dyker Heights. Where do you live Desmond?" Lori asked.

"I live over in Cypress Hills on the north side," Desmond replied.

"Wow that is near where we live. Maybe one day we can all go over to your house." Samantha shot back and Desmond placed his hand behind his head in a sheepish way.

"Well I'll have to let my aunt know ahead of time since she is rather paranoid about unknown people. I'd found that out the hard way when I came home and forgot to tell her about the mail man. Poor guy nearly had a heart attack." Desmond said sheepishly.

"Really? Why is she so paranoid?" asked Edward

"It is because she used to live in the Middle East and the neighborhood she used to live in guys used to rob and rape people all the time. Not just looters but soldiers as well...on both sides," Desmond replied.

"Shit dude well I'll remember that next time," said Phil as he departed towards his train.

"Are you catching the subway Desmond?" asked Edward.

"No, my Aunt is picking me up," Desmond replied.

"Ok then see ya around," Edward replied as he and his sisters departed for the subway.

Desmond stood there waiting till they left before heading over to an alley not far from the apartment building. There he found what he was looking for, a pipe that ran all the way to the roof.

Desmond quickly climbed up to the top of the building. He knew that he had a long run ahead of him. But an Assassin is trained to run for miles to avoid the Templars.

What he did not expect was to see the familiar form of Aquila in her eagle form waiting for him.

Desmond was surprised to see her as he came close. Aquila bowed her head to let him climb onto her back.

"What's going on?" he asked the Eagle.

Aquila just took off towards their home feeling safer now that they were going at a faster rate then normal.

As Desmond felt the air rush through his face he reached into his pocket for his safety glasses. The ones he always carried with him in case he caught ride with Aquila. The Eagle then changed direction from the city and started to head west instead of north. Desmond was caught off guard as they soared west. Holding on he felt himself fly higher and luckily for him had his thermals on since the air was getting colder.

Desmond held on as Aquila soared towards the west where the sun was setting. Already he could see the stars out as the clouds passed him by. He did not question because no one will hear him, but the thoughts are there.

Then what seemed like an hour or two of flying Desmond could make out some lights below. Lights of a fire and what looked like the remnants of a building.

The eagle circled around before landing directly in the wreckage and only then did Desmond realize where he was at.

The Farm...his former home.

Aquila landed softly on the ground her wings flapping to make the landing smooth and weightless. Desmond was off her back in an instant.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"They were attacked by Templars," a new voice and Desmond turned to see Aquila put on a shirt and a gun.

"Templars? Here? I thought it was safe from them?" Desmond said.

"Remember what I said about Daniel Cross?" Aquila said.

"The man who killed the Grand Mentor?" Desmond replied.

"Yes, He gave information to all the safe houses that the Order held. This was one of them and luckily I had gotten word of the attack early and managed to warn your father. No one died here but I figured that you would need to see for yourself," Aquila said.

Desmond walked around slowly seeing the burning buildings and what was left of the training ground that he and the other kids used to train in. It was then that he noticed movement in the shadows.

"Mentor?" he said mentioning the shadows and concentrated hard on his eagle vision.

The brief glow of red was all the warning he gotten before all hell broke loose.

Leaping away and into a pile of hay the sixteen year old held his trusty hunting knife in hand. He could clearly see his mentor run into the nearby buildings leaving him to fend for himself.

Desmond managed to wait till they were gone before venturing out of his hiding spot. He could hear the guns going off as he slipped by a few of the men unnoticed and climbed up a ladder. When he had gotten to the top he remembered a booby trap that one of the Assassins had made for such an attack and pulled he lever above their heads. As soon as that happened a pile of barrels and rocks fell on the Abstergo men's heads.

Leaping from his hiding spot Desmond had his hunting knife ready and plunged it into the skull of one of the men. Unlike the gang members these were trained soldiers so Desmond has to be extra smart and extra fast to deal with them.

Running as fast as he could he dodged the bullets of the second man and threw an extra knife into the throat of the second man. The man gurgled on his blood before he collapsed into the ground. Desmond turned to look at Aquila when he had the chance to hide and was shocked by what he saw.

His master ran out of bullets really fast but what shocked him was the _way_ she fought. She was practically the wind with the way she moved. Nearly a thousand years of training and grace had left his master the most dangerous weapon alive.

He watched as Aquila vaulted over one man and used that momentum to slice into his throat with a sword that she had brought with her. Then leaping over another man she sliced him at the same time. Then using the sword as a shield like those in the movies she pulled out a second sword and attacked using double blades and giving no mercy what so ever. Desmond was amazed at the skill that his mentor had put into fighting off those men.

Aquila nearly was hit but she ducked and plunged a knife into the man's boot. Then she raised it into his skull before taking his gun and opened fire on the rest of the men. Desmond was amazed at how his master worked.

A rustling in the bushes behind him had him moving just in time to avoid being hit by another man who was coming to kill him with a knife of his own. Rolling out of the way Desmond found a gun by a dead man's body and reaching for it unloaded the clip into the man's chest.

The sound of a helicopter filled the air and Desmond had only enough time to run for the trees before it unloaded its payload into the ground.

He watched as his mentor leaped into the air and did a twist before landing on all fours. Then running for the trees she disappeared into the underbrush. Desmond was quick to follow as he too disappeared into the surrounding forest.

Not wanting to leave any foot prints he leaped into the nearest tree and used that as his passage through the forest. Thanking Aquila for her training in Central Park and the forest preserves they managed to get as far away from the farm as possible before Aquila transformed back into an Eagle and they flew off.

Desmond held on as the ground became smaller and smaller and Aquila flew faster and faster away from the fighting. When they were well away did she land and transform back into herself. Desmond handed her some clothes so she could get dressed.

"That was a lot more Templars then I would have imagined for an Assassin training ground," Desmond said.

"They are expecting a large welcoming party not a boy and a single woman." Aquila announced as they looked towards the blazing fire that was the farm miles away.

"Do you think Fish and Game are going to do anything about it?" Desmond asked.

"No, it will be gone by the time the Templars are done. Besides the local fire department has it covered." Aquila said.

"Thank God!" Desmond said.

"Well shall we head back to New York?" Aquila said stripping off her coat.

Desmond nodded as we watched her shift her form to that of an eagle again. With a leap Desmond was on Aquila's back as the massive eagle spread her wings and took off towards the east and home.

TBC


End file.
